No Boundaries
by queenlomarie
Summary: When I was younger, my mama told me one rule, the golden rule: NEVER let a man hurt you, no matter what...Granddad never gave me a book on life, so now what do I do? RxC, HxJ *told from Riley & Cindy. **edited
1. Cindy, Sweet Money

**Okay so here it is: my RileyxCindy fanfic that isn't a one-shot! Yeah, it took me foreeeevver to finally get this started, but after really thinking about it, this just came to me and I went with it. This is mostly told from the perspective of Cindy, but I might add Riley's perspective as well. And, of course, there is some Juey in this, but it's not the main focus (:**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

When I was younger, my mama told me one rule, the golden rule: NEVER let a man hurt you, no matter what.

Mama lived by that rule always. She stepped on any man who ever came into our lives after dad left. She said love was for weaklings and weaklings only. I asked her why she had fallen in love and she said: "Because I was weak. Now I'm not. "

Mama never told me why dad left, but it wasn't hard to figure out why. After watching him sneak out of the house for over a year and running off with his girlfriend, some Chinese looking bitch with fake blonde hair and false eyelashes, I got the gist.

Dad finally left, but mama said she won because she got the house and all the money, while dad traded it all for that skanky home-wrecker.

I never saw dad again. Mama said it was because he forgot about me and didn't want to see me anymore. Mama said it was because that skank had him by the balls and wouldn't let him come see me. Mama said that it was because dad had another daughter and spent all his time with her. Mama said a lot of things, and I believed every bit of it.

Dad left when I was ten. Mama went on plenty of dates and long nights out, but she never brought a man home.

"No man is great enough for this, "She's say and laugh, waving her leg in the air while she sat down on a chair with a glass of wine in her hand at nine in the morning. I'd be sitting next to her, eating some cereal or something while she'd rant on and on about how dad was missing out on the action and had traded a diamond for a rock.

"But mama, if no man is good enough fo' you, then why did dad have ya? "I asked one day out of curiosity and sheer bravery.

Mama stared at me for a moment and then laughed. She stood up, taking the bottle of wine and her glass with her. Droplets of the red liquid spilled onto the hardwood floors as Maria, our maid, scurried to pick it up.

"Because Cindy darling, your father was lucky. But now he ain't, he threw away the best thing he ever had for a whore. "Mama sipped her wine and left me to think.

But some nights, I'd hear mama in her room crying. She'd be calling out dad's name and cursing him for running of with that skanky woman. She'd beg God for a second chance and she'd scream into her pillow out of anger. Maria told me mama was in a state of denial and depression, because dad had hurt her. Well, I didn't really know what that meant at the time. Maria said it was a kind of depression where a woman felt like she was worthless because she didn't have someone to love her.

"I love her, "I said. Maria shook her head, "Your mama needs a different kind of love, _senorita_, "She sighed, "Your mama is becoming angrier by the minute. "

"Well why doesn't she get th' love from those men she's always wit'? "I asked. Maria sighed.

"It's complicated, _mija_, "She said, "Very complicated. "

I was lucky. Mama had no one in the world to help her, to tell her everything was alright. No one besides me, that is, but mama never listened to me. Mama had no one but herself, and she'd spend the entire day in her room listening to old Blues music and drinking the pain away. Dad really did hurt her, but he didn't care enough to come back, not even for me. But it didn't matter, I didn't want to be around that cheater and his hoe-for-a-wife.

I had someone though. I had a few people; my friends.

Three of my closest friends were the Freeman boys and the Dubois girl, Jazmine. Huey Freeman was an old bastard, being a year older than me, and he was always flirting with Jazmine.

No, my best friend was Huey's younger brother, Riley Freeman.

He and I knew no boundaries.

* * *

_**Present day; five years after Cindy's father left.**_

"C'mon C-Murph! "Riley yelled. I heard his voice a mile away, although he was only a few feet in front of me. I clutched the medium sized duffel bag to my chest. Behind me were the panting noises of Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy, two of Riley's closest homeboys.

"Get along lil bit! "Rummy said from behind me, "Ain't nobody wanna get caught today! "

"Aight Rum, I gotchu, "I murmured, crawling under a pipe. Riley was already in the darkened street, lit only by a single lamplight. He was sweating, his black clothes were stained with mud.

I popped out next and rushed over to him, still holding the bag as tight as I could. Ed and Rummy were out behind me.

"Aye, you got it? "Ed asked me. He was panting and sweating, like the rest of us. He wore all black, the same as us, only he carried two handguns. Rummy carried three. Riley carried nothing while I hauled baseball bat around.

From his pocket, Ed pulled out a flask. He popped it open and took long swigs. I tossed the bag to Rummy, who opened it.

"Hmmm not bad lil bit, "He said, inspecting the loot Riley and I had stolen for them. It was a few pounds of weed.

Ed and Rummy had recruited the help of Riley and me a few days previous. They were talking about how they needed two little bodies to sneak inside a warehouse, since they were way too big. Riley offered up our services, and they promised a cash reward.

"Looks like everything's 'ere, "Rummy said. He fished into his pocket and produced a wad of cash. Ed did the same. They tossed the two wads towards us. I caught one and Riley caught the other, "Good job, Reezy an' C-Murder, "Ed nodded.

Suddenly, a wailing sound of police sirens echoed the barren street. It was a back street, which meant no witness mucking around to see us. But it also meant that the cops could maneuver around easier, with no one in the way.

"Let's bounce! "Riley said, grabbing my hand. I followed him away. Ed and Rummy hopped behind some bushed and were gone.

Riley and I ducked behind a similar grove of bushed and waited as the cop cars neared. The blue and red from the sirens lit the street. I backed up a little further, digging the wad of money as far into my pocket as I could. Riley crouched down low, and I did the same.

"They were here, "One officer said, getting out of his car. Another got out of the same car with a flashlight. Another cop car pulled up and two more cops jumped out, guns and flashlights ready.

"I don't see them, "One said.

"They must've ran down there, "Another pointed ahead of him, further down the street, "Or they took a car, "An older guy added.

They stood there and talked amongst themselves for a moment. I held my breath, watching from my crouched position behind the bushes with Riley. I could sense Riley itching to run off, but he held his position and waited.

Finally, the cops got into their cars and drove away.

After a few more minutes, I stood up slowly, cringing at the sounds of the leaves and twigs snapping under my weight. Riley stood up as well.

"Let's go, ma, "He said, brushing himself off, "Ed an' Rummy already left, "

"Aight Reezy, "I nodded.

We jogged down the opposite way, where the cars had come from. We hit an intersections and took a right. Soon, we were in the city lights.

"What'cha wanna do wit' all this money? "Riley asked, carefully pulling out his wad. I had just counted mine: a thousand and five hundred dollars. Riley had the same amount, "Dunno, let's wait fo' tomorrow doe, I'm tired as fuck, "I yawned. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the clock; three in the morning.

"Damn, this took way too long Reezy, "I muttered.

We had left our homes and met up with Ed and Rummy at midnight. It took us three hours to steal a few pounds of weed! Unbelievable! But, the money was good; I was defiantly down to do this again.

"Yeah, you're right, "Riley yawned. We hailed a taxi and jumped in, "Manchester Street, "He said. The taxi driver nodded and took off.

After fifteen minutes, we pulled into my street. "There, "I said, pointing at my house, one of the biggest. I handed the guy a twenty dollar bill, "Keep the change, "I said. I hopped out. Riley scooted over and took my spot, "See ya tomorrow? "He asked, smiling.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, "Yeah, "I replied. We fist bumped, then he slammed the door and took off.

Inside, everything was quiet. I rushed into my room and hid the money in my vanity table, hoping that Maria wouldn't clean there. Then, I felt curious.

I tiptoed into mama's room. She was there, sleeping. A bottle of wine was on the floor, empty. A wine glass sat on her nightstand. I had never liked the stuff, but mama loved it. Said it was her own medicine.

I sighed and closed the door, "Sweet dreams, mama, "

* * *

**Poor Cindy :c at least she's got Riley there, even if they do get into trouble. **

**R&amp;R about what you think of this so far, Ciley stories aren't my strongest ones. **

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	2. Riley, Gettin Caught

**So I've decided for this story, it'll bounce from two perspectives: Riley and Cindy. Since Cindy's perspective was first, Riley's is next. **

It was four in the morning when I came into my house. Granddad and Huey were asleep, thank god. I hurried up the stairs to my room.

I used to share a room with my dumbass brother, Huey. But, a few years ago, Granddad had finally decided that I could have my own room and moved me into the once guest room. Now, I could make a mess and snore as loud as I wanted to without Huey slapping me to shut up. And, I had a nice queen sized bed. Compared to my old twin sized, it was huge.

Inside my room, I felt safe. I went to my dresser and pulled open a drawer; all my underwear and socks were kept here. Ain't nobody would even dream of looking here. I stuffed the wad of money in one sock and silently closed the drawer.

I heard a knock. I threw off my shoes and hat and hoodie and my jeans, trying to make it look like I had been here the entire time. I tossed everything under my bed and pulled off the black shirt. I hopped into a muscle shirt before messing my hair up and opening the door, giving off my best I-just-woke-up-nigga look.

Huey stood there looking less than happy. I tried to shrug it off, "Whatchu want nigga? "I asked, giving my best tired voice. Yawning, I tried to close the door, but Huey's hand moved to stop me.

"Where were you at? "He asked. I scoffed, "Nigga I dunno what'cha talkin' bout, "

Once again, I tried to close the door, but Huey refused to move, "Riley don't play, I can smell gasoline and sweat on you. "

_Damn! _

"I was…outside, "I lied. Huey gave me a look, "You were out with Ed and Rummy again, weren't you…and Cindy? "He said her name as if she was something bad.

I groaned, "Damn nigga, hop off my tip for once! "I walked into my room, allowing Huey to step inside. He shut the door, "Riley, you need to be more careful, "He said.

I waved him off, "Nigga I am careful. I ain't been caught by no cops yet, "

"Yet, "Huey said, making the word seem louder than what it was. I shut my eyes and landed on my bed, "Nigga you sound like an old man. Is you an old nigga, Huey Freeman? "I arched my brow the same way he did it and he scowled.

"Riley, you and your "friends" are gonna get in huge trouble, don't you get that, idiot? "Huey narrowed his eyes further at me.

I scoffed, "Whatever nigga. At least I ain't a hater like ya, "

There was a tap at the door. I froze; Granddad! Huey only smirked as wide as he could before opening it. I ducked over on the other side of my bed, prepared for the ass-whooping I knew I was gonna get. The door slowly opened, and I braced myself for the worst...

"H-Huey? "A soft voice asked. Wait a minute…

I shot back up and glared at the person in the doorway; Jazmine Dubois, Huey's "best friend" since we first moved here. Her poofy afro was wild, wilder than Huey's, and she wore nothing but one of Huey's old, long-sleeved t-shirts. She rubbed her face with the sleeve, "Huey? "She said again, a little louder.

"Yeah Jaz, go back to bed, "Huey said, gently leading her out of my room. She sounded as if she was hungover, but she nodded and walked away, leaving Huey and I alone in my room. I had to laugh as I stood up, sitting on my bed.

"Damn Huey, I didn't know you were screwin' that bitch, "I whistled quietly, giving him a grin. Huey only rolled his eyes, "She's not a bitch, she's my girlfriend, "

"Since when nigga? "I laughed, "Just today you treated her like a pile of shit, and now you're fuckin' her in your room! "

"I don't treat her like shit, Riley, "Huey said, "I only dislike her naïve outlook on life and I simply point out everything that's wrong with it. "He spoke as if it was some natural thing; natural to make fun of his girlfriend.

"Boo, nigga, ya cold as ice, "I shook my head in disapproval. Huey only came closer, "At least I'm watching her, making sure she's not doing anything stupid. What are you doing? You're encouraging Cindy to steal, lie, and sneak out. You're okay with it, "He started to walk out of the room, "Y'know Riley, Cindy might be the "bad girl" you know now, but one day, the law's gonna catch up to her, and she's gonna get hurt. And where will you be? "

For once, I actually stopped to think about his dumbass lecture. Could Cindy and I actually get caught? It seemed impossible; we had been doing this for years. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed possible.

"Nigga, you don't know nothing, "I spat, getting up and pushing past him, "How long have you an' Jazzy been sleepin' together? "I asked. Huey's face blushed in the darkness, "None of your business, "He said. I rolled my eyes, "I'll take tha' as a million times."

"Riley, that's impossible..., "Huey began.

"Nigga you know wha' I mean! "I quietly yelled, leaving my room.

I walked down the hall and to the bathroom, which was right next to Huey's room. Jazmine came out of the shared bathroom, looking sick, "You aight Jazzy? "I asked. She gave me a fake smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, "But she rubbed her stomach and sucked in some air, looking like she was getting ready to pass outright then and there.

She walked back into Huey's room still looking sick, swaying as she went. Huey joined her and locked the door behind him. I could hear the two talking; about what I had no idea.

The bathroom smelled like vomit. I grabbed the Lysol from the sink cabinets and sprayed. I glanced towards at the toilet; ain't no way I'm pissing in there. Who the fuck knows what Jazmine threw up in that bitch, she could've thrown up everything in her stomach AND her stomach.

Something else caught my eyes; it was in the trash can, which was left wide open, the lid on the floor. I leaned in to take a closer look; something was lodged in there. Slowly, I reached down and picked it up. It was long and smooth and white, almost weightless in my large hands.

It was a pregnancy test.

And it was positive. Fucking positive.

I had to laugh to myself, "Well damn, Huey. I guess you can't lecture me anymore, nigga, "

* * *

Cindy and I met up at the mall the next day. I hadn't told anyone about the test, although I did give Jazmine a few looks that morning at breakfast. She seemed to look even more worried, but Huey looked calm. I guess she hadn't told him yet. I wanted to be there when she did, to see the look of pure fear on that nigga's face. Jazmine wasn't in the talkative mood she was always in, and I knew why. Granddad didn't seem to mind the fact that she had spent the night, and that she was still wearing Huey's old shirt and some of her sweats. He doesn't care about that, but when I go out he goes ballistic!

I hadn't even told Cindy. I am a bitch, but I ain't about telling people about other people's business, so I decided to wait until Jazmine told Cindy herself, which would probably be after we came back from shopping. Those two were friends, although Cindy was more of a ghetto street master while Jazmine was a pretty little princess who didn't even look like she could lift something her own weight.

Cindy waved me down in the food court, "Nigga you take forever! "She said, fist-bumping me. I just laughed, "Well, a nigga needs to eat, "

She wore a pair of black leggings with white swirls on them and a red tank top with black and white Nikes. A few niggas started staring, and I gave them death looks. Cindy wasn't my girl, but she was my homegirl, and I had to look out for her. Although, I did wonder what it would be like if she was my girl...

"Aye Reezy, "She said, giving me a big grin. I cracked a smile, "Wassup girl? "

"Let's go; I'm meetin' Jazzy in like two hours, "She said, pulling her blonde hair back. Cindy had truly grown up; earning a grown up body. She looked very similar to Jazmine, although Cindy was a little taller and had long, straight hair compared to Jazmine's afro. Thinking about Jazmine made me think of the pregnancy test…

"Reezy? "She waved her hand in front of my face, "Nigga you there? "

"Yeah, "I shook my head. Cindy grabbed me by the arm and hauled me into Spencer's. "Wha' do ya want from 'ere, "I asked.

"Nigga I'm just buyin' little things 'ere, "She said. She then was lost in the crowd. I wandered around, picking up a weed shirt and eventually made it towards the back, where they sold lingerie. I rolled my eyes at the girls on the posters. They all looked exactly the same; dyed hair and their boobs hanging out of their tiny bras that didn't even look visible on the poster. Damn shame. My mind wandered to Cindy; what if she could be one of the girls on these posters? Would she even want to be? I scanned the remaining ones, searching for a reason why Cindy would want to do this. I couldn't find one. Then again, she wouldn't do any of this.

Cindy was definitely a strange girl. At first, when she started middle school a year before me, she was all into band and playing her damn flute. Then, when I got into art the next year, which was the year I entered middle school, she'd quit band and joined basketball and volleyball. Now, she's in dance at her high school with Jazzy, the one Huey and Jazmine go to; and the one I'll be eventually going to next year. She and Jazmine really bonded over the whole dancing thing, and now they hang out regularly. Of course, she never talks about what we do, Jazzy would sure as hell rat us out to Huey, who would then tell Granddad.

I made a face at the posters and walked back towards the front, where I saw Cindy pulling on a shirt that was mounted above her. She waved at some worker to grab it for her. I started to pay for my shirt, watching as the cashier rung me up as slow as she could, until I heard something.

"Aye, leave me alone…, "It was a girl's voice; Cindy's. I knew that voice no matter what. I grabbed the receipt from the cashier and strode towards the front, where Cindy was standing. With her was a tall nigga, dressed in black and white and grey, with the stupidest look on his dumbass face. He looked black, but his skin was a lot lighter than mine. Maybe he was a mixed kid, like Jazzy.

He had this look on his face, like he knew he was gonna get some tonight. He was tall, with black hair and these green eyes that looked so fake, I couldn't believe they were his.

"Aye baby, c'mere, "He said, grabbing Cindy by the waist. She looked like she was gonna be sick. She punched him in the stomach, "Nigga, get the fuck away, "She warned, "Don't fucking come near me. "She pulled away, but he looked like some strong nigga and held onto her, "Baby girl, c'mon, who you with anyways? Ain't no one here with you..., "

"Bitch back up! "She said, her anger obvious. People were starting to stare, but this nigga didn't seem to give a damn. He kept the exact same, lust filled facial expression.

I felt my blood boil with rage. I couldn't believe it, who was this nigga?! He then started to leave, towing Cindy behind him, who screamed and clawed at him to let her go.

This set me off.

Oh. Hell. To. The. Fucking. No.

* * *

**Riley about to go off on a nigga. **

**R&amp;R**

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	3. Cindy, Girl Talk

**The third chapter, finally. R&amp;R**

* * *

"Aye baby, c'mere, I'm Justin, what's yo pretty name? "

He gave me a look over and licked his lips, "Nigga I dunno who th' fuck you think you is but get th' FUCK OUT MY FACE! "I yelled, pulling my arm away. He just laughed and held onto my arm tighter. I could feel it going numb and turning purple.

He approached me a few minutes ago, complementing me on how pretty I was. Naturally, I took it and thanked him, but he just kept hanging around like a fucking fly and now, he thought he could score.

"Baby, let's go somewhere, "He said in this voice that made me want to chew his head off, "Nigga how bout no? "I spat.

By now, people were staring. Some had stopped and looked like they wanted to intervene but were too scared to. I would be scared too. This nigga looked like he could probably lift me up and use me as a weapon against everyone in this mall.

I felt another hand on my arm and whirled around, relieved to see it was Riley. He looked more than pissed off and gave Justin a death glare, "Nigga hop off already, she don't want yo dumbass, "Riley said, pushing the nigga off of me. Justin arched his eyebrow and chuckled, "Oh, so yo little middle school ass is gonna fight me? "His eyes flickered with anticipation.

Riley held his ground, "She's my homegirl; no one else's, "

Justin rolled his eyes, "Plenty of fish in the sea, "He said, "Well this fish is my homey, "Riley gave the guy another look, warning him. Justin didn't get the message. Instead, Justin took a deep breath and reeled back, letting his fist fly straight for Riley. I screamed and pulled at Riley's arm, but Riley was quicker. He dodged and sent a blow into Justin's side, pushing him back into a stand full of shot glasses. The glasses fell to the floor, shattering. Justin stood back up and brushed the glass off of his body like it was nothing.

"That's yo best shot? "He snickered, coming in for a second hit.

"SECURITY! "A man's voice yelled. I turned my head and saw a tall white guy, fat and wide, running towards us decked out in a mall cop uniform. Riley grabbed my arm and took off, making me dropping the things I had in my hand. I grabbed my phone from my bra and held it in my hand tightly. Riley dragged me out of the store and into the crowd, weaving through. It took us a moment to realize that he wasn't following us.

Relieved, we headed outside, "Well, this sucks, "I muttered rubbing at my scuffed shoes. We got a few looks from some people entering the mall; but this was normal.

Most people knew about Riley and me, since we were the main two getting into the most trouble in all of Woodcrest. That nigga either was new and didn't know us or was just an idiot who needed to walk the streets a little more.

Riley and I weren't a thing, but most people treated us as if we were a thing; two kids in their own world. In a way, I guess that's how it was. It was always me and Riley, Riley and me; never apart. We did everything together, ever since we were kids. Even though there was that year difference, we were like brother and sister.

"Aye Reezy, when yo birthday coming' up? "I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Riley had been staring at the ground like he was ready to fight that, too. Riley shrugged, "Next month, "

"Yo ass finally be fifteen? "I teased.

Riley smirked.

We headed into the parking lot and hailed a taxi.

"Timid Deer Lane, "I said, and the driver nodded gruffly and started to drive. Riley sat next to me, extremely close. I tried to talk to him, but he seemed so distracted by something. I guess that nigga really got to him.

We pulled onto the street and hopped off. I paid him, and Riley and I walked the rest of the way.

"So, what'cha gon' do fo' yo birthday Reezy? "I asked.

Riley seemed to perk up a bit, "Well hell, probably gon' go out wit' Ed an' Rummy again. You down? "

I was about to say yes, but then I thought about something, "Aye, why don't we do somethin', "I suggested, "Jus' us two. "

"Really? "He gave me a look, his eyebrow arched in that cute way. I blushed, but turned away and fanned my face with my hand, not wanting him to see me blush like that.

"Yeah, anythin' you wanna do, "I said. We stopped in front of Jazzy's house. "What'cha say? "I asked.

Riley smiled, "Yeah, I like it, "He said. We fist bumped, as usual, and he began to walk away. I stood there, with my phone in hand on the hot sidewalk and watched him walk away. He turned around for a second and looked at me, giving me a lazy half smile and a wave. Then, he turned back around and continued to walk away.

I swear I almost melted right there.

* * *

Mrs. Dubois greeted me inside.

"Well hello, Cindy, "She said, beaming at me. I took off my shoes and she placed them in the living room, "Hey Mrs. Dubois, "I said, "Where's Jazzy? "

"She's in her room, "Mrs. Dubois sounded sad, "Poor thing, she's come down with some stomach bug. She's been throwing up a lot, "

"Oh, "I said.

I headed upstairs to Jazzy's room, looking at the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of Jazzy from first grade to high school; every first-day-of-school picture was hung here. She was always smiling. Jazzy and I only recently hung out, since maybe middle school, especially now that were both took dance together in high school. That was when the black in her came out. Jazmine was too embarrassed to dance in front of Huey, so stuck to him at parties. One day, she's gonna have to dance.

I knocked on her door, "Jaz? "

"Cindy, come in, "Her voice was small and she sounded like she'd been crying. I opened the door.

The room was dark. The curtains were drawn and let in very little light. Clothes were everywhere; Jazmine hadn't bothered to clean, which was odd. Her bed was occupied by a large lump covered by a blanket: Jazmine.

"Jazzy? Wha's wrong? "I asked, approaching her in bed. The lump shuddered. Then, her head popped out from underneath the blanket, her afro larger than anything I'd ever seen. "Damn Jazzy, wha's wrong? "Now I was concerned. Jaz hated her hair with a passion. To leave it in it's natural form was worrying.

"Cin, am I an idiot? "She asked.

"No way Jazzy, "I said, sitting down. I got a better look at her face. It was all puffed up and red, especially her eyes. The emerald color of her eyes were darkened by the tears, "I screwed up, "She sobbed, throwing her arms around me. I held her, "Jaz, I'm sure you didn't do nothin' wrong, "I assured her. She just sobbed louder, "My parent's will kill me! "

"C'mon, tell a sista wha' happened, "I said.

Jazmine looked up at me with the biggest, saddest eyes ever, "I'm pregnant, "

Holy. Shit.

"Wait... what? "I couldn't believe it.

"I found out last night, "Jazmine's lips quivered, "Huey's the father, "

"Well naw Jazzy, "I said sarcastically, trying not to show how worried I was. Her father is gonna kill her when he finds out! I imagined an all out war: the Freeman's vs. the Dubois. The thought actually scared me; I would be thrown in the middle with Jazzy and this baby.

"Does Huey know? "I asked.

She shook her head, "No... I haven't had the heart to tell him, "Jazmine rubbed her eyes with her hands as more tears came out. I hugged her, "Jazzy, I'm always here girl. I ain't goin' no where. You can room wit' me if Huey can't take care of ya! "I said, "I'll help wit' the baby, "

Jazmine sat up and smiled, "Thanks Cin, but..., "She stared at the ground.

"What? "I asked.

"I've been looking into abortion, "She whispered, hugging a pillow to her body. I felt my head grow light at that word; _abortion. _"Jazzy, you can't be serious, are you? "I asked. She didn't reply, "Jaz this baby is a livin' thing! How can ya kill it without second thought? "

Jazmine sighed, "I don't know what else to do, Cindy! My parents will throw me out! I'll have to live with Huey..., "She grew quiet, "And I don't really want to. "

"Why not? "

"Huey's just so mean! "Jazmine said, "He's always making fun of me and telling me how wrong I am in everything! Even at school, he mocks me when I pass by and he's with his friends. Then I come over and it's just us two and he's telling me that he loves me and how he'll always want me. Well why can't he want me in the open?! "She threw her hands up in the air, then let them flop onto the bed, "If I have this baby, everyone will know it's his. It'll ruin everything. He'll never forgive me. "

"Damn it Jaz, it takes two to make a baby, "I said, "He's just as guilty as ya, "

"What am I gonna do, Cindy? "She asked me.

"Well, we have to tell Huey, "I said after a moment, "He needs to know, he's th' daddy, "

"Yeah, I guess, "Jazmine sighed. She stood up and threw on a pair of sweats and a jacket over her tank top. She slipped on her Jesus sandals, threw her afro into a huge bun, and we were out of her room. Mrs. Dubois eyed us coming down, "Finally going outside, Jazmine? How are you feeling? "

"Fine mom, "Jazmine said, not facing her, "I'll be back, "

Her mom just nodded. We headed out the door and down the street, towards the Freeman house.

I had no idea what to expect.

* * *

**So, how do you think Huey will react? **

**I dunno...**

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	4. Riley, Huey's Denial

**Chapter four in Riley's perspective, the big moment: Huey finds out.**

* * *

"You're a bitch ass nigga! "I yelled at Huey. He had just snatched up my gun, tossing it from hand to hand like a toy, "You aren't supposed to have this, Riley. You know Granddad's rules. "

"Man FUCK them rules! Young Reezy don't need any rules! "I yelled back, a little louder than I should have.

"BOY WHAT DID YOU SAY?! "Granddad yelled from his bedroom. I winced at his words, "Nothin' Granddad! "I called back, glaring at Huey as hard as I could. Huey only smirked and walked away, my gun still in his hands. I needed that damn gun!

The thing that stopped me was the knock at the door. While Huey started up the stairs, I answered it, "What? "I asked as I opened it. I was startled to see Cindy and Jazmine standing there. Cindy looked worried, and Jazmine looked like she'd just seen hell and decided to take a bus back to Woodcrest.

"Is Huey here? "She asked in a whisper. Cindy shoved her inside, giving me a concerned look.

"Jazmine? "Huey said from the top stairs. He arched his eyebrow and came back down, pushing the gun back into my hands. I smiled slyly and hid it underneath my shirt.

Cindy grabbed my hand and dragged me away, into the living room, "Damn girl, what the fuck is goin' on? "I asked. Cindy only gave me a look and took a shaky breath, "Jazmine's just gonna tell Huey somethin'…, "She began. She looked at me as if she wasn't ready to tell me something.

"Riley, I know you like Jazzy, so please try to understand…, "She began. I only scoffed, "Girl I know she's pregnant, "I said under my breath. Cindy's eyes grew wide and she gapped at me, "How did you know?! "She asked in a whisper-scream.

"She spends more time here than at her on house ma. I found a pregnancy test in the upstairs bathroom, "I shrugged, "An' I know Huey's bitch ass don't know yet, and I know tha' Jaz probably knows tha' I know 'bout her bein' knocked up, "

Cindy glared at me, "An' you didn't tell me this because? "She crossed her arms over her chest and let her blonde hair fall in front of her face. I shrugged, "I guess it didn't come to me while we was at the mall, "I replied.

I could hear Huey's voice getting louder from the hall. "Jazmine what the hell is going on? "He said in a loud voice, "What aren't you telling me? "

Cindy sucked in a breath, "C'mon, I don't need McHater slappin' her face off or anythin', "She said.

I thought she was being sarcastic, but when I saw the look on Huey's face, I was afraid he'd hit Jazmine too.

"Huey…I'm pregnant, "Jazmine said in this small voice, so small I could barely hear it. She backed up a little, covering her face with her arms and whimpering like a scared dog who's just been beaten to death.

The look on Huey's face even scared me. I couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, confused, or just plain shocked. His eyes went wide for a few seconds, her mouth gapped open in disbelief. But then, the realization must've set in, because his eyes narrowed into an angry frown and his jaw clenched.

"I thought you were on the pill, "He said softly.

Cindy grabbed my hand in possibly fear. I turned to look at her, and the fear was written in her face. She was afraid as to what Huey might do.

Jazmine sounded like she was choking on something, the way she was crying, "I-I am! I don't know what happened…, "She said, trailing off. Huey just stood there for a few more moments, as if processing the whole pregnancy thing in his mind.

There was an awkward silence. Cindy just clamped onto my hand even harder. I fought the urge to push her off, because damn, she was strong!

Huey continued to look at Jazmine for a moment. I felt Cindy loosen her grip and completely let go, "Huey…, "She began, taking a step towards the pair. Huey looked up and gave her the coldest, cruelest, and angriest look I had ever seen come from him. He stormed into the living room, past all of us, and grabbed his keys. We watched as he pulled on his shoes and grabbed his jacket.

He headed for the door.

"Now hold up, "I said, realizing he was going to leave. Huey only shoved past me and continued to leave.

"Huey wait, "Cindy tried to grab at Huey's jacket, but he pushed her away. She backed up into me, and I could feel her heartbeat soaring.

Jazmine threw herself at the front door, "Huey wait, please, "She begged blocking his hand from the doorknob. Huey only glared at her and grabbed her hand, shoving her to the side. She landed on her ass on the floor and Huey opened the door, "I'll be back, "He muttered before leaving, slamming the door.

Jazmine began to cry really, really, really loud. Cindy had this horrified look on her face as if she'd just watched Jazmine being slapped and rushed to Jaz's side. She gestured for me to follow Huey.

Even this was a little much, so I headed outside.

The trash was all over the floor. Huey was kicking the trash can, leaving huge dents in the metal. I rushed over, "Aye man, chill! "I yelled, grabbing ahold of his arms and pulling him back. Huey only turned around and landed a blow in my chest. I retaliated by punching him in the face. The nigga was crying.

Huey was so off his game, he backed up too far and tripped over the trash can, landing on his butt on the cement. He gave out a howl and tried to sit up. When he realized he couldn't, he sat there like a five year old after throwing a huge fit.

"Aye man, are you okay? "I asked, kicking the trash can to the side. Huey shook his head. I sat down next to him. Huey rubbed his face and threw his keys to the side.

"I can't do this Riley, "He said, "I can't be a father. "

"Well yo dumbass shouldn't have knocked her up, "I replied simply.

Huey glared at me, "I made sure we were always safe…I don't know what happened. "

"There was a mess up, "I said, "Huey, Jazmine's only ever been wit' you, so it really is yo baby, "

Huey sniffed, "I can't be a dad Riley, "

"Why not? "

"Look at me! I haven't even finished high school yet, how am I supposed to support a baby? "He threw his arms up in the air and then let them fall back down, defeated.

"You'll find a way, man, "I said, "You always do, "

Huey only rolled his red-rimmed eyes and sighed, "I don't think so, Riley. Not this time. I'm really screwed now. "

"I mean I guess nigga, "I shrugged. I picked at my shoe as a moment of silence rolled by, waiting for Huey to speak up. Huey, however, kept his head down.

"I think you should go in there and try and work things out with Jaz, "I said, breaking the silence, "Jaz loves ya nigga, an' if you're too blind to see it, then I'ma have to knock some damn sense into ya. "

Huey chuckled and rubbed his eyes, "Now, how we gonna tell Granddad? "I asked casually.

Huey leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "Fuck, "I heard him mumble under his breath.

Yup, my brother was officially screwed.

* * *

Cindy and I decided to bounce an hour later.

After spending thirty minutes outside with Huey, he finally went back inside to talk with Jazmine. They went up into his room and stayed there for another good thirty minutes. They came back down without saying anything to each other; Jazmine's face red and puffy while Huey's was stoic. They decided to tell Granddad themselves. Cindy and I took that moment to leave.

We were now walking in the park, thinking about what had just happened, "What do ya think is gonna happen? "Cindy asked me. Cindy was especially worried mainly for Jazmine, because they were really close. I was worried for Jazmine too; I was worried about how her father would react to the news.

"I dunno, "I shrugged, kicking at a loose rock, "We'll have to wait an' see. Her dad's probably gonna flip though, "I smirked. Cindy sighed and rubbed her head, "I can't believe this is happenin', "She muttered.

"Well believe it, "I said, "Because it is. "

We stopped at a bench and sat down. Cindy rubbed her legs while I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets.

"We have to stay with 'em, "She said after a moment, "We gotta stay by they said through all this, "

"Since when have you been decidin' what I'ma do? "I asked. Cindy knocked me upside the head playfully, "He's your brother, "She pointed out, "Yeah, I know, "I said.

Cindy started to trace my leg with her finger, "I'm nervous about her father, "She said.

"I am too, "I agreed, "Those niggas gonna die today, if they even tell anyone. "

Cindy managed to laugh, but she looked scared. Slowly, I found my hand trying to grab ahold of hers. Cindy looked at me, looked at our hands, and decided that it was okay because she squeezed my hand as hard as she could.

"How do you feel knowin' yo ass is gonna be an uncle? "Cindy asked.

"How do ya feel knowin' yo ass is gonna be an aunt? "I countered smartly. Cindy laughed, her smile outdoing anything else I had ever seen. She gazed up at me with her pretty blue eyes and shrugged, "I dunno, but I'm gonna have to teach tha' baby 'bout the streets, cus Huey an' Jaz ain't gonna do it, "

"Count me in ma, "I said, laughing. She let go of my hand and we fist bumped. She rolled back onto the bench and laughed.

A few kids passed by with their parents, babbling in some baby gibberish, "I wonder what it is, "Cindy said dreamily.

"I dunno, but I hope it ain't a girl. "I said, "Girls are a fuckin' handful, "

"Whatever Reezy. "Cindy said calling me by my street name.

"Yeah they are, C-Murph, "I returned the gesture by calling her by her street name. Cindy only sighed and sat up from her position on the bench. She let her legs swing above the grass, "What do ya think is gonna happen once everybody at school finds out? "She then asked.

I whistled out some air; I had not thought about that.

"Damn, I dunno, "I was beat. What the hell would those kids do? They'd probably make fun of Jaz just because she was pregnant. What about Huey? Nah, they wouldn't do anything to Huey. He's a guy.

"We're really gonna have to watch their backs, "Cindy noted.

I stood up, "C'mon, I'm hungry, "I announced. I extended my hand and she took it. I hoisted her up and we proceeded to walk out of the park.

* * *

That night, I could hear Huey and Jazmine yelling at each other.

When I came home with Cindy, Granddad had just found out and was yelling so loud he lost his voice right after the argument. Now, Huey and Jazmine were at it, yelling about whose fault this was and why this had to happen to them.

I rubbed my head as I laid in my bed. They had been going at this for an hour almost.

I grabbed my phone and texted Cindy.

**To Cindy: Aye, these niggas are fightin**

**From Cindy: Yo Granddad too? **

**To Cindy: Nah, just Huey and Jaz**

**From Cindy: Oh, wha's up? **

**To Cindy: They just bein some dumbasses**

**From Cindy: Aight. Aye, you up for tonight? Bored as hell over here. **

I thought for a moment. Should I leave, or stay and listen to Huey and Jazmine argue all night? I glanced at my clock; 8:46.

**To Cindy: Where? **

**From Cindy: My place. I'll tell you where to later. **

**To Cindy: Aight. See ya. **

I grabbed my jeans and slipped them on, along with a black shirt, a hoodie, and some boots. I wasn't about to listen to those to idiots go on all night. I quietly slipped out of my room and down the stairs. Huey and Jazmine were arguing so loud, no one heard me open the front door and walk out.

* * *

**R&amp;R **

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	5. Cindy, Nightly Talks

**I know it's been forever since I've updated, but here it is!**

* * *

I heard my phone buzz.

**From Riley: Yo I'm here. Where you at? **

I was in my room. Mom had left for the night for some "girl's night out" crap, leaving me home alone. Maria had also left to visit her daughter upstate, meaning I was left with the cleaning until she returned.

**To Riley: Inside. Just open the damn door! **

I heard the front door open and shut, and Riley was in the house, "Cindy? "I heard him call out.

I stood up from my bed and made my way into the hallway and down the stairs. Riley was there, waiting for me, "Yo, where yo mama at? "

"Out, "I said casually, "You wanna hit up Ed an' Rummy or…? "I gave him a questioning look. Riley shrugged, "Naw, let's just stay here. "

We sat on the couch, side by side, "How did yo granddaddy end tha' fight? "I asked, "He didn't, old man lost his damn voice in the middle of it, "Riley laughed, but you could tell he was upset.

Jazmine being pregnant was really hitting Riley hard, too. Hell, the nigga was gonna be an uncle in nine months, and I was gonna be an aunt. Riley looked tired, tired of everything that was going on.

"We'll get through this nigga, "I said, "Huey will find a way. "

"Tha's wha' I'm worried about, "Riley sighed, leaning back into the couch, "Huey's a smart nigga, but he's a dumbass when it comes to kids. Hell, I'm surprised Jazmine was able to make the nigga fall in love with her. He'll stay for the baby, 'cause tha's just how he is, but damn…he's gonna have his hands full with Jaz AN' tha' baby. "

I had to agree. Jazmine could be a baby herself, and adding on another one was just gonna make matters worse.

"Have they told her dad yet? "I asked.

"Naw, they're waiting. "Riley replied, stretching, "Huey's tryna wait this out, nigga's a dumbass. "

"Does he even like Jaz? "I asked, curious. Sometimes, I could see Huey being mean to Jazmine, criticizing her on everything she did, no matter what the subject was. He seemed more like the annoying big brother than the calm baby daddy.

"Yeah, I guess, "Riley shrugged, "He hasn't left her since she found out she was pregnant wit' his baby, "

"Well, he can't, I'm gon' make sure of tha', "I said, meaning every bit of it. I wasn't just gonna allow Huey to walk outta Jazmine's life, not since he got her knocked up. It wasn't just Jazmine's fault that this baby was made; it was his, too.

"Jazmine's just a mess, "Riley went on, "She's scared as hell, she's confused, an' she's pissed at Huey for blamin' all this on her. "

"Huey needs to be taught a fuckin' lesson, "I growled, "If she doesn't teach him I fuckin' will, tha's a motherfuckin' promise. "

Riley began to laugh, "Well damn, Cindy, chill out a little. I'm sure she'll be fine. Huey wouldn't hurt her. "

"I hope not, "I sighed. This was all so messed up. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

I felt Riley's hand on my leg, "Everythin' will be fine, I promise, "He said, giving me a casual, lazy half-smile, his wine-colored eyes big and true. I nodded, "Yeah, thanks, "

I looked down at my white legs, exposed by the shorts I wore. I felt Riley's hand lift away from my legs and grab ahold of my face. I looked him square in his eyes, and what I saw both shocked and scared me.

I had no idea what it was.

Suddenly, I felt his lips gently press to mine.

As soon as it happened, I returned the kiss, letting him make it deeper. For a moment, we just sat there, kissing in the darkness of my living room. After a moment, I pulled away, breath shaky. Riley was breathing heavily as well, "Cindy, I'm sorry, "He apologized, standing, "I-I dunno wha' came over me. "

In reply, I threw my arms around him and cried.

"Riley, wha's goin' on? "I asked, but he couldn't understand me because my face was buried into his chest. He replied with a confused 'what'.

"Wha' do ya mean? "He asked after a moment of me crying.

"Why is all this bullshit happenin' to us an' our friends? "I asked, pulling away. I hated how this was going; I was planning for high school to be fun and memorable, not having to help my best friend go through pregnancy and pick out baby clothes and become an aunt at sixteen.

Riley sighed, "I dunno Cin, "He said, touching my hair, "I guess we can blame them, "

"Yeah, "I agreed, letting him pull me into another hug. After a moment, I looked up at him. He was strong for his age, and defined too. Without thinking, a planted a small kiss on his jawline.

After realizing what I had done, I quickly pulled away, "Shit Reezy, I'm sorry, "It was my turn to apologize now. Riley only gave another half-smile, "Aye girl, its coo'. "

We sat there for a little while longer, talking well into the night, until my phone rang. It was mom. I answered it, "Hello? "I said. "Darling! "Mama nearly screamed from the other line, "Sweetie, how are you? "

"I'm fine mama, "I said, "Good! I'm coming home soon sweetie, I'm in downtown right now. I'll be home in half an hour. "And she hung up. I could tell she was drunk.

"Ma's comin' home, "I said, "Gotta make it look like I've been sleepin' this whole time, "

"Yeah, I understand, "Riley replied, standing. I stood up with him and escorted him to the door, "See ya tomorrow? "I asked.

"Of course, "Riley winked at me and headed out the door and down the front steps. I watched him as he walked down the sidewalk to the end of the block and took a right, crossing the street and onto the other side. He rounded a corner and was gone.

I backed up into the house and closed the door, making sure to lock it and setting the key in its usual spot. I rushed upstairs to my room and jumped into bed, waiting in the silence until I heard a car pull up.

The front door opened and shut with a loud bang, "Cindy? I'm home! "Mama's voice echoed throughout the house.

I got out of bed again, acting like I had woken up from a deep sleep, and stumbled downstairs.

Mama was standing in the living room, wearing a small blue dress with glittery blue and purple rhinestones sewn onto the upper part and glittery silver stilettoes that made her look like she would fall in them any minute. It was amazing she hadn't, because in her hand was an unopened bottle of wine.

She gave me a sketchy smile, "Guess what mama got, "She giggled like a child who had gotten a new toy.

"Mama, when did ya buy that? "I asked.

"Who said I bought it? "She replied innocently, kicking off her heels and swaying her way into the kitchen. I could hear her rummaging through the cabinets in the dark, looking for her wine glasses.

"Mama, why didn't you buy it? "I asked another question. I could hear her popping the wine glass open and pouring herself a drink. She came out of the kitchen, wine glass in hand. Red wine swished around in the clear glass.

"Darling, I didn't want to spend so much money on one bottle of wine. "She replied simply. I rolled my eyes, "Mama, I think you should go to bed. "I said.

Mama groaned, "Why? "She whined. I sighed, "Come sleep with me mama, "I offered, "Let's go to sleep, "

I pried the wine glass from her hands and forced her up the stairs into her room. I helped her shimmy out of her dress and into some night clothes. I was able to wash off most of her makeup and at least force her toothbrush into her mouth before she rushed to the bed and collapsed in it. Within moments, she was snoring.

Mama's room was normally littered with empty wine bottles or used wine glasses that had never been collected by Maria. She also had clothes on the floor and on every other surface, some clean and some dirty. Her bed normally had piles of things on top that she'd push onto the floor or to the edge of the bed, which would later up end on the floor anyways because of her night kicking.

I climbed into bed with her and laid down, pulling the covers over us. She snored away.

"Night mama. "

* * *

Jazmine was crying into my shoulder the next day at ten in the morning in the Freeman's living room.

I had woken up with a text from Riley, who insisted that I head over there immediately. It turned out that Jazmine was once again freaking out over the pregnancy and Huey wasn't even trying to comfort her.

I had to leave mama asleep in her room still with a note saying I'd be back later. She'd probably be too hung over to read it right.

Now, I was holding onto Jazmine while she cried.

"It's not fair! "She yelled, "He blames everything on me! "

"Huey's an' idiot, "I replied, "He don't deserve you ma, "I rubbed her back and she cried some more, "But then why did he agree to stay with me? "She asked.

I didn't know how to reply.

Riley left the two of us alone. Last night was probably bringing up an awkward tension between us, since it had been the first time we had ever kissed before. And he had kissed me, like damn.

"I don't know what to do! "Jazmine sobbed.

"Just take all his money an' leave, "I suggested, which seemed like a good idea. Jazmine only cried louder.

Riley covered his ears, "Damn, Jaz, shut up already! "He yelled, but even that wasn't louder than Jazmine.

Mr. Freeman hobbled down the stairs, "Riley! Why is she crying? "He asked.

"Huey's bein' a lil bitch nigga to her! "Riley replied. Mr. Freeman groaned from the hallway, "Where yo dumbass brother at then? "He asked.

"He's in th' garage Granddad, "Riley replied.

"Get his narrow black ass in here before I whip him hard enough to make him jump to Texas! "Mr. Freeman ordered, and Riley obeyed, heading out the back door to the garage. Mr. Freeman sat down in his recliner, leaning back. He turned on the television while Jazmine began to quiet down.

Soon, Huey and Riley came back in.

"Huey, what the hell is wrong with you boy? "Mr. Freeman asked Huey. Huey sighed, "Granddad, please, let me handle this. "

"Handle this? Boy yo ass is hiding in the garage! How is that handling it? "Mr. Freeman was right; Huey was trying to avoid everything…and Jazmine was trying to guilt him into taking care of her.

"Granddad, "Huey began, but gave up. Nobody could win against Mr. Freeman. Instead, he came over to Jazmine and me and sat down, pulling Jazmine's body off of mine. I was able to stand up and hop onto the other couch before Jazmine could latch onto me again.

"Jazmine, stop crying, "Huey said bluntly. Jazmine glared at him, but said nothing.

Riley came over to sit next to me. The five of us sat there in the living room, listening to the news. Huey looked stone tired and Jazmine looked angry. Riley signaled for me to follow him, and I did without question.

We headed upstairs, into Riley's room.

"Damn, Jazmine's makin' this into somethin' bigger than it needs to be, "Riley groaned, "She's been like this since yesterday! Yellin' at Huey and tryna make him feel bad. "

"He should feel bad, "I said, "He's ova here hidin' in the garage while Jaz cries in th' livin' room. "

"I would go in the fuckin' garage too! "Riley threw his hands up in the air, "All she can do is complain about everythin' that Huey does. She says he does everythin' wrong. "

I shook my head. I had to admit, Jazmine was being a little over dramatic. But then again, Huey was being a little to cruel about this situation. Shit, he was being cold as ice.

"Now wha'? "I asked.

Riley looked at me, "Now we gotta wait till Huey an' Jaz grow a pair and tell Mr. Dubois, "He smirked.

* * *

**Ciley starting to show up more now. **

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	6. Riley, Enough to Kill

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating this story.**

* * *

Cindy and I sat in my room against my bed watching some TV when Granddad came in. He busted through the door without even knocking. He looked angered and tired at the same time.

"Wha' Granddad? "I asked, a little annoyed.

"Jazmine and Huey just went to go tell Mr. Dubois, "Granddad said, his voice rigid. I gritted my teeth. I turned to look at Cindy, who had fear written all over her face, "Do we gotta go too? "I then asked.

"Boy yes, lord knows what'll happen, "Granddad replied gruffly. He began to hobble away and down the stairs. I leaned my head back and sucked in some air, "Wha's the worst tha' could happen? "I asked Cindy. Cindy only shrugged, "I dunno, an' I don't wanna find out. "

"True, "

Mr. Dubois was a little bitch. He could barely yell at his own wife, Sarah. He might scream and cry but in the end, he won't do shit. I remembered when he use to try and be all big in front of us, but in reality, we always knew he was a wuss. Even Jazmine realized it after a while, that her big time lawyer daddy wasn't all what he seemed to be.

I then slowly glanced at Cindy. Her blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail with little baby hairs sticking out. Her blue eyes were mesmerized by the TV screen. We were watching The Proud Family on Netflix. She loved this show.

"Hey Cindy, "I then said. Cindy looked at me with her big blue eyes. Damn…

"Yeah? "She replied, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"About last night…, "I began. Cindy blushed, she must've known I meant about the kiss, "Wha' about it? "She asked.

"Does it bother ya tha' I kissed ya? "I asked bluntly. How else was I supposed to ask a question like this? Cindy twirled a loose baby hair with her finger, looking around the room nervously.

"Naw Riley…I don't, "She then said after a moment.

"Listen, um, I was jus' wonderin'…, "I felt my throat and mouth go dry and my mind go blank. What was I about to ask her? Why was I about to ask her? How was I gonna ask her? Her blue eyes made me want to just kiss her again.

"Wonderin' wha'? "She arched her brow and it looked so fucking cute.

"I-I jus'…, "Damn it.

"You jus' wha' Reezy? "Cindy looked like she was getting impatient with me, but I could see the small smile that was about to take over. Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed her again.

Cindy jumped back a little, but eased up as I grabbed her face and pulled her in closer. She put her hands on my chest as I wrapped my other arm around her. I felt her shift her position until she was almost on top of me.

Suddenly, we broke the kiss. Staring into her eyes, I knew she was probably just as confused as I was.

"Wha' are we doin'? "She then whispered.

"What'? "Now I was confused.

"Wha' does this make us? "She then asked. Oh shit, I forgot about that.

"Wha' do ya mean? "I tried to say and coolly and nonchalantly as possible, but Cindy could see right through me, "I know ya thinkin' the same thing, "She stated matter of factly.

"Well wha' do ya wanna be then? "I released her and let her sit back. Cindy propped herself against the bed and sighed, "I want us to be more like a couple then friends wit' benefits or some shit, "She said.

"Well then fine, we'll be a couple, "I said quickly, without thinking. Her ears perked up, "Really? "She asked, sounding as if she couldn't believe it.

"Cindy, whatever ya want, we'll do, "I said. She leaned in closer to me as I wrapped my arm around her then, "No bullshit, "She also added.

I smirked, "Wha' else? "

"Hmmm, "Cindy seemed to be thinking.

"No boundaries, "She gave me a wink. I felt my face heat up. Damn, what was this girl thinking? Was she already planning on fucking me? I wasn't even thinking about that.

"Aight, "I said, but my voice cracked. I cursed myself for letting my guard down for a split second, but she did something to me. She was the only one who could break me down.

"I don't wanna be sneakin' around, "She said, "I want people to know ya mine an' only mine, no one else's, "

"Cindy, I'm all yours, "I said softly, "Swear to god, "

Cindy blushed, "Aight, "She smiled. She leaned in and planted kiss on my cheek. She came in for a second cheek kiss, but I turned my head and our lips collided. She made a noise as if she had screamed softly, but she never turned away from me, which must've been a good sign.

The episode on Netflix ended, and I picked up the remote to start the next one.

Cindy grabbed my arm, "Ain't we supposed to go ova to Jaz's? "She asked. I shrugged, "They grown, they can take care o' 'emselves, "I scoffed. Why should we go over there?

"Aight then, "She didn't seem to mind not going over there. I guess she didn't wanna be in the room while Mr. and Mrs. Dubois cried like little bitches. Who wants to hear that?

Cindy snuggled against my arm like a kid while we watched the show. She traced my veins with her finger, sending chills up my spine. It felt really good, yet weird. I wasn't used to her being like this with me; we were always homies first, never boyfriend or girlfriend. But being with her felt so right.

We sat there together while the TV show blared on.

Suddenly, there was a loud gunshot.

"Holy shit! "I jumped up, knocking Cindy over. I grabbed onto her arm and we rushed out of my room and down the stairs. Granddad had also jumped up; he had fallen onto the floor, "Damn it all! "He yelled.

I rushed over to him and helped him up, "Yo, wha' happened? "I asked.

"It's from the Dubois house! "He then said, "Go! "

He pushed me and Cindy towards the door. Cindy had fear on her face, even more than before. I grabbed onto her hand and we bolted out the door and down the street to the Dubois house.

Already there were people outside their homes. We passed by in a daze. The run was making me dizzy as I thought of what could've happened at that damn house. We finally made it over there without passing out. Cindy was hyperventilating, probably because she was scared shitless.

We barged through the door and into the living room. Jazmine was on the floor crying with Mrs. Dubois while Tom and Huey fought over a gun. Mr. Dubois had it in his hands, and Huey was trying to get it out.

"Mr. Dubois, give me the gun! "He yelled.

"You bastard! You got her pregnant! "Tom yelled, firing another shot.

"Huey! "I yelled, jumping in. I punched Tom across the face, causing him to lose his balance for a moment. He still clutched onto the gun. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cindy rush over to Jazmine and Sarah, who were huddled together on the floor.

I felt Mr. Dubois knee me in the stomach and I faltered, falling to my knees. Huey was still trying to wrangle that damn gun out of Tom's hand, but Tom wasn't giving up that easily. Instead, he hooked Huey right in the eye, and Huey went down.

Mr. Dubois then stood up quick, but I was quicker. I threw myself at him, making him fall and drop the gun. It slid under the couch. Huey was able to pin himself on top of him.

"Yo nigga, wha' happened?! "I asked in a high pitched voice.

"He went crazy! "Huey replied, equally angered and scared, "He just popped out a gun from his pocket like nothing! He threw Jazmine aside and tried to shoot me! "

Huey sounded angered. Tom writhed under him, trying to kick or punch Huey. But Huey was pretty damn strong and was able to keep him under his body.

Sarah and Jazmine stood up. Sarah rushed over to Tom and grabbed him by the face, "Tom, what were you thinking?! "She yelled, slapping him hard across the face. Tom furrowed his brow before finally being let go by Huey.

"What am I doing? That bastard got Jazmine pregnant and you act like you don't give a shit! "Tom yelled, standing up.

"Of course I care, but this isn't a way to react! "Sarah shouted back pushing Tom away from her, "You went too far. Where did you even get that gun?! "

"Does it matter? "Tom gave her a look.

"Yes Tom, it does! You're a damn lawyer, you know why it matters! "Sarah looked like she was ready to slap him again, but Tom only gave her another hateful and angry look, "That moron got her pregnant Sarah. We can't let him get away with this, "

"Tom, we don't have any right to murder the boy! "Sarah growled. She turned to Huey, "And I hope you at least plan on staying around for this baby, because you WILL pay child support, whether you're with Jazmine or not. "

"Yes ma'am, "Huey then said, "I was planning to anyways. "

"Good, "Sarah nodded. Jazmine, however, gave Huey a look. I guess she was thinking the same thing I was: Huey wasn't going to stay with her.

"Y-you're not staying with me? "Jazmine said in a small voice, tears still running down her face. Huey looked at her, "Jazmine, I will be in this baby's life, "

"B-but you're not going to be with ME, "She stated again, in a different way. Huey looked at her for a moment before turning his head to the floor, "I don't know yet, Jazmine, "He said.

Jazmine let out this little noise that sounded like a mixture of a cry and a wail, along with a scream. Cindy rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her, "Damn, McHater, how heartless can ya be? "She spat.

"Cindy, this is none of your business. Stay out of it, "Huey snapped back.

"Nigga it became my business a long ass time ago! Jaz is my best friend an' I'm gonna be the aunt of this baby, whether ya like it or not! "She gave him the evilest look she could.

"Are you the mother or father of this baby? "Huey then said. Cindy didn't say anything, "I thought so, "He grunted. I grabbed him by the arm, "Damn Huey, you don't gotta be this col, "I added.

"So now that I got her pregnant I HAVE to stay with her? "He then asked, his voice rising.

"Nigga, I didn't-, "I began, but Huey cut me off, "Oh no, you 'didn't say it' directly, but you're hinting at it, "

"Well ya do have to stay for this baby, "Cindy said icily. Huey only nodded. He turned to me, "Are you gonna stay here or come home with me? "He asked. Wow, I couldn't believe how heartless he was being. I thought he loved Jazmine. Then again, maybe he was just angry with her; she was acting like a spoiled bitch this entire time.

"Yeah, I'll go, "I said. Cindy gave me a glare before trying to comfort a now sobbing Jazmine. Jazmine was on the floor, balled up and crying her heart out. Even I had to look back at her and then approach her. I kneeled down and gave her a hug, "Yo ma, I'm here for ya. Me an' Cindy, "I said to her.

Jazmine looked up at me. Her makeup was smeared across her face and she had mascara running down her face in streamy waves. She only nodded and hugged me. I hugged her, but I wiped myself off when I stood up. I wasn't about to get makeup on my clothes, hell naw.

Huey signaled for me that it was time to get going. I nodded.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something.

It was Tom. He had managed to get the gun from under the couch and was trying to take aim at Huey.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! "He yelled.

"Huey look out nigga! "I yelled. Huey turned around and dodged just as Tom shot a second bullet. It hit the closed front door. Huey had rolled onto the floor and was trying to get up. Mr. Dubois took another aim. Sarah tried to grab the gun from him, but he grabbed her by her hair and tossed her aside, onto the couch. I could hear Jazmine and Cindy screaming.

I grabbed the gun and tried to pull it out of his hands, but damn, he was also pretty strong. We wrestled for the gun.

"Mr. Dubois, stop! "I yelled, "Somethin's gonna go off! "I warned.

"He hurt my baby again! "Tom yelled as tears came down his face, "He doesn't deserve to be a father, or even live! "

We continued to fight for the gun. I could see Huey trying to pull Jazmine and Cindy out of the way as we stumbled pass them. We landed on the floor, me on top of him. He was trying to get to the trigger, but I wasn't letting him so easy.

However, my finger was hovering over it.

Mr. Dubois pushed my finger down with all his might, and the gun went off.

I let go of the gun and reeled my hand back, sending a punch into his face. Then another one. Blood began to ooze out of his nose as he finally gave up, dropping his hands and rolling over onto his side as I stood up. I was panting; his blood had splattered all over me.

"RILEY! "Jazmine screamed.

"Wha'?! "I yelled. I looked up. Sarah and Jazmine were at the front door together, eyes wide in fear. Huey was standing up a few feet from me, but they all looked unharmed.

My attention was drawn to the blonde hair on the floor, mixed with blood.

It was Cindy.

She had been shot.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! &amp; who would've thought that Mr. Dubois could've been so dangerous? **

**R&amp;R **

**Xoxoxo, queen **


	7. Cindy, Sober

**been a while**

* * *

"Cindy, look out! "

I felt a sharp pain in my side. What the hell? I reached down and grabbed at it. As I did, I felt the air leave my body and I fell. The lights were so bright, much brighter than before. Everything seemed to blur more.

"Cindy, oh god…, "Jazmine's voice was so far away, I could barely hear her.

"J-Jazmine, "I said, but I could barely hear my own voice.

"Cindy, it's okay, we're gonna get help, "She said. I could see her mass of hair in front of me, and her body, but nothing defining.

"Damn it Tom, look at what you've done! "I heard Sarah scream. I coughed; I could feel the blood splatter out. Suddenly, I felt someone else at my side, "C-Murph…, "

"Riley…, "I gasped. I saw his maroon eyes clearly, "R-Riley…, "I tried to say again, but it was like I couldn't breathe anymore. Huey's voice was filling my ears, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I felt a hand go underneath my head; Riley. Then, I felt him try to life up my head, but as he did, the air began to leave my lungs quicker and the pain in my side got even stronger.

I must've screamed, because my head went slamming into the floor; he had dropped me. I could hear Jazmine's voice. She must've been yelling at him for dropping me. He was yelling back.

I heard sirens in the distance, but I couldn't tell how close they were. The pain in my side spread to the rest of my body. I felt as if I was on fire. What the hell…I don't even know what happened. I could taste the blood that continued to come out of my mouth, and I could feel my hands getting slippery from trying to hold my side.

The sirens were still distant, but they also sounded closer. The lights were so much brighter. So much…no, it's just a scratch.

Yeah, just a scratch.

"Cindy…, "Riley's voice sounded like he was straining to speak. He couldn't. I couldn't. I couldn't find the voice to talk to him, I couldn't even move my lips. I couldn't feel my lips.

Suddenly, there were more lights, and then more figures. I turned my head and saw Riley get up and start to leave. I reached out to grab him, but I don't know if I even reached him, because he kept walking away.

"Hi Cindy, we're the paramedics, "Someone said, "You're going to be just fine, don't worry about anything. Can you hear me? "

He wanted a respond. I tried to nod my head, but I gave a pretty pathetic try. He must've understood, "Good, good. Now, do you think you can speak? "

I wanted to scream at him how much this was hurting me, but when I opened my mouth, I felt the blood start to choke me. He then shushed me and I felt pressure on my side. It burned even more under the weight.

Then, I was lifted, like I was flying laying down. I landed on something hard and white. I felt something wrap around me. Were they trying to kill me?! Suffocate me?!

Then there was movement. We were moving. The lights were getting brighter and harsher. There were no more sounds, nothing that I could hear. Nothing. Just a blackness.

* * *

"Cindy…, "

Jazmine.

"Cindy…Cindy…, "

Jazmine…

"Cindy! "

"Jazmine! "

I guess her voice woke me up, because the next thing I knew I had jumped almost completely into the air and landed hard back onto a white sheeted bed. Jazmine, looking like some baby momma who had just been told by her baby daddy that she wasn't worth shit, was sitting at my bedside. She had mascara running down her face and smeared eyeliner. She had some scrapes and bumps on her skin, but other than that she looked fine.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side, but it was less than before. I made a face, and Jazmine was up on her feet, "Cin, are you okay? "She asked.

I chuckled, but it hurt to laugh, "Yeah, I'm fine ma. Are ya? "I asked. Jazmine had been in the hot spot earlier.

"Me? You're the one who got shot! "Jazmine exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, "So tha's wha' happened, "I muttered, "Damn, so who shot me? "

"I did, "

I looked up and gasped. It was Riley.

He stood at the doorway, a bouquet of pink roses in his hands. He looked rugged and tired, as if he'd been fighting all day or something. He walked up to us and gave me an apologetic smile, "Sorry Cin, "He said placing the flowers on top of my lap.

I felt my whole world turn upside down, what was this nigga saying? "Riley, yo ass is lyin', "I said, trying to play it off. Riley shook his head, "No Cindy, I ain't playin', "Riley's smile made me want to scream, "I already confessed. "

"Wha'?! "I yelled. I turned to Jazmine, "Jaz, he lyin' right? "I asked.

Jazmine glanced around nervously and shrugged, "I don't know, Cindy, "

I frowned, "What'cha mean ya don't know-, "But she cut me off, "It could've been dad or Riley, they both had the gun in their hands when it was fired. Dad confessed to it as well…but Riley insisted it was his fault; that he lost control of the gun and it fired. "

I looked back at Riley, "So, wha' happens now? "I asked.

He shrugged, "I have to go to a hearin' wit' Tom. Tom ain't pressin' charges on me for shootin' the gun, but…, "He sighed, "I'm probably gonna be charged wit' your attempted murder, "

I felt my heart drop down into my stomach and begin to burn in the acid, "N-no, I won't press any charges! "I said, "Get me an officer or lawyer or somethin'! I ain't pressin' charges on no one! "I insisted. Riley sighed, "I dunno if it's tha' easy Cindy, "He said.

I felt the tears come down my face faster than I could even realize it. Riley came over to me and pulled me into a long, warm hug. I looked at Jazmine again, and realized someone was missing, "Yo, where Huey? "I asked.

Jasmine shook her head, wiping away tears, "He's with Mr. Freeman, "Jazmine replied. I really felt for her. I know that Huey's scared, but he didn't have to act like a complete asshole just because he's not ready to become a dad. He should've thought about that before fucking Jazmine.

I felt Riley touch my hair, trying to comfort me, "I'm sorry Cin, "He muttered, "I couldn't protect ya, an' now ya hurt, "

Then, I heard him sniff. I pulled back to take a good look at his face.

He was crying.

"Riley, "I wiped away the two tears that slipped down his cheeks. I heard the door open and close, and then it was just Riley and me. I kissed his forehead tenderly, "Riley, this ain't yo fault, "I assured him, "This was just a mistake. "

"Yeah, a mistake I coulda stopped-, "I placed my hand over his mouth. I did not want to hear this bullshit, "No Riley, this was not yo fault, "I said again. I wanted him to believe me for a moment, but the look in his eyes was telling me that he didn't believe anything I had just said.

I leaned back into the pillow behind me and closed my eyes. Riley ran his fingers through my hair. It felt so good to be comforted.

Suddenly, the door burst open and I shot up. Riley quickly jumped up and spun around to see who was at the door. I heard him cough and he moved out of the way so I could see who it was.

"Well, Cynthia, what the hell happened to you? "

"Mama? "

Mom stood at the doorway with her hair in a messy bun and makeup stains on her eyes and cheeks. She wore a pair of sweats and a hoodie with some Jesus sandals. She looked awful, "Well, I couldn't believe it when they told me, but here you are. I…, "She cocked her head and squinted her eyes, "I never thought…, "

"Mama, I'm fine, "I said. She approached cautiously, as if trying to decide on what to say to me.

"What kind of a mother am I? "She chuckled. She was more or less stating it, like she really didn't want an answer. I didn't know how to answer; she's my mom. But, then again, she is a drunk.

Another body moved behind my mother, and I recognized her immediately.

"Maria, "I said. Maria rushed over to me and start speaking Spanish, "Aye Cindy, what on earth happened to you? "She asked me in English.

Before I could open my mouth, mom did, "Maria, that's enough, "She said. Maria looked at my mom, "Do you not see what has happened to your daughter?! "Maria asked. She sounded angered by my mom's indifference, and I was kind of angry too. Didn't mom care?

"Maria, I'd like to speak to her alone, "Mom said, giving Riley a look. Riley nodded and then turned to me, giving me a half smile and leaving, "Wait, Riley, "I tried to call out for him, but he kept walking away. Maria only bowed her head and left like the obedient maid she was.

"Cynthia, "Mom said. I realized that this was one of the few times mom would be sober. She didn't sway when she got closer to me. She didn't even have that look in her eyes, the look she got whenever she was drinking. Her voice wasn't slurred or anything.

"Mom, "She grabbed my hand, "Ya can't blame Riley, it wasn't his fault, "

"I don't blame anyone right now, darling, "Mom said, "I only blame myself. I didn't keep an eye on you. I let you go around with that…, "

"Ma, "I furrowed my brow, "Don't talk 'bout Riley like tha', "I said.

"And look at you! "She snapped, "I can't believe that I let myself stoop so low and couldn't function right…, "She seemed to get sadder as she spoke, "I let you go around like a little gangster, I let you hang out with the wrong people, "

"Riley ain't bad, "I said, trying to defend him, "All he does is try an' help me. He doesn't want me to get hurt ma, "

"And yet here you are, "She scoffed. She shook her head, "Maybe I do blame him for what's happened. And Mr. Dubois, "

"Mr. Dubois was just angry, "I whispered, "He got mad 'cause he found out Jaz's pregnant, "

"Really? "Mom chuckled like it didn't surprise her, "By Huey? "

"Yeah, who else, "I rolled my eyes, "An' Huey bein' a little bitch about things. Always fuckin' around and bein' a big bitchy baby 'cause he don't wanna be a daddy, "I crossed my arms and winced at the pain.

Mom didn't say anything for a moment, like she was still trying to process everything that had happened, "Wha' now? "I asked.

"Well, you have to stay here, "She said, "For a few days, maybe a week. I heard they had to do surgery on you, "

"Surgery? "I didn't even know. I looked at my side and sure enough, there was some kind of white patch on it. I tried to peel it back but mom slapped my hand, "You need to get better, "She said, "I need to get better, "She blew out some air.

"Mom, "I began.

"Hmm? "

"Why are you sober? "

The question sounded really bad, but I didn't care. I wanted to know. Mom would never go sober voluntarily. Never. She was always either drinking or hungover. Maybe for a couple hours she'd be borderline sober, but never fully.

Mom chuckled, "Am I always that drunk? "She asked.

I looked down. I shouldn't have asked that question. Mom didn't seem too upset, though, just a little sad. She touched my face with a cold hand, "There're gonna be some changes now, Cynthia, "She said, "Starting with me. "

"Okay, "I nodded. I didn't really know what that meant, but it had to mean something.

Mom kissed my forehead, "Get some sleep, "She said. I nodded again and she left the room.

I don't know how long I cried until I finally fell asleep. Damn.

* * *

"So you're not going to press charges? "

The lawyer gave me a look. It was the next day after I had woken up from surgery. Apparently I had been asleep for a day and a half. I shook my head, "I know it wasn't intended, "I said, "I know Mr. Dubois was just angry at Huey an' Jaz for bein' idiots. It was an accident. "

The lawyer scratched his head, "Alright then, I just need you yo sign here. "He handed me a pen and a piece of paper with lots of little words on it. I signed it quickly and he packed up his things and left.

Riley came in a few moments later, "Aye girl, how ya doin'? "He asked quietly.

I shrugged, "I ain't pressin' charges, so y'all fine, "Riley looked a little relieved, "Well, are ya sure tha's wha' ya wanna do? "He asked. I nodded, "I understand it wasn't intended, "I repeated what I had said to the lawyer, "Where is he? "

"Gonna be released, probably, "Riley shrugged, "He got arrested right after ya went in. I didn't get nothin' 'cause Sarah was pointin' fingers at him only. "He shrugged, "I think they gonna get a divorce. "

Wow. That really stung. I leaned back in my bed, "They gonna get a divorce 'cause of me, "I muttered.

Riley shook his head, "Naw girl, ya fine. They were gonna get one anyways I think. I mean, "He stuttered a little at the end, like he was trying to justify everything that had happened. I shrugged, "Don't matter, I guess. How's Jaz doin'? An' Huey? "

Riley smirked, "Jaz thankful that Huey ain't gonna leave her ass. He decided to stay with her an' the baby, "

I nodded, "Tha's goo, "

There was an awkward silence.

"Ma said tha' there was gonna be some changes, "I said, "I dunno wha' she meant, but I think she gonna stop drinkin' a lot, "

Riley nodded, "Tha' sounds good. "

But I couldn't shake the fact that mom had called me a little gangster. Was she really that upset by it? What was she gonna do about it?

"I dunno wha's gonna go down now, "I shrugged, "But I think it'll get better, "

"I hope so, "Riley said. He leaned down and kissed me softly. Damn it felt good to kiss him again. It felt like forever since he'd last kissed me.

There was a soft tap at the door. Jazmine and Huey came in, "Hey Cin, "Jazmine said. She was carrying a thing of flowers and a 'get well soon' balloon. Huey didn't look that stoic anymore, he looked more laid back.

"How are you feeling? "Jazmine asked. She pulled up a chair and sat down in it, "I'm feelin' fine, "I assured her. Jazmine looked pleased with my reply, "I ain't pressin' charges either, "I said. She looked even more relieved that Riley had when I told him, "Okay, "She said.

I then looked at Huey, "Aye Huey, can I talk to ya for a sec? "

Huey nodded. Riley and Jaz got the message to leave. Soon, it was just Huey and me.

"Why the change o' heart? "I asked. Huey sighed. He looked tired, "Because it's not worth trying to fight, "He said simply.

"Wha' does tha' mean? "I arched my eyebrow. This nigga was hard to read sometimes.

"Look at what happened, "Huey said, "You got shot. It could've been a lot worse. I guess I should just stay with Jazmine, since that'll keep everyone happy. "But he didn't sound happy at all.

"Huey, do ya even love her anymore? "I asked.

Huey cracked a small smile, "I've loved her since we were children, "He admitted, "But she still acting like complete baby. She blames me a lot, "He sighed, "Shit like this just makes me want to leave, but I know I can't. "

"Oh, "So he did love her.

"Get better Cindy, "He said, turning around and leaving.

* * *

**At least Cindy wasn't that fatally hurt, right? And Huey having some change of heart. **

**I wonder how much her mother will change things? Hmm...**

**Xoxo, queen **


	8. Riley, Bad Change

**Updating **

* * *

Mrs. McPhearson hadn't let me see Cindy in days after the shooting. Cindy was pent up in that damn hospital for a while, and then her mother took her out and locked her in the house, claiming that Cindy needed time alone to heal and get better. It was a load of bullshit, but I didn't want to argue with that crazy woman. Why was she all of a sudden so concerned with Cindy? She had never been this worried before!

Huey wasn't much help. Now that he was staying with Jazmine, she had him running around doing all these little stupid shit errands, like buying her more food and taking her places. Huey really was going to stay with her bitch ass, but I couldn't blame him. I guess the shooting must've scared him into it.

"Riley, "Huey said one day, a week after the shooting, "Wha' nigga? "I frowned at him, but he only rolled his eyes, "I gotta go to work. Granddad and Jazmine are here, "And he walked out of the house, leaving me with two idiots to care for.

I sat in my room, watching TV on my laptop. The door reopened again, and someone came in, "Riley, "Jazmine hiccupped. I glanced up at her. She looked tired and sick, "Wha'? "I asked.

"Did Huey leave? "She asked.

I nodded my head. She sighed, "Okay, "

"Didn't he tell yo ass? "Riley asked. Jazmine shook her head, "He doesn't really tell me anything anymore. "I nodded, that was understandable.

She sat down on the bed, so I moved my legs so she wouldn't sit on me, "Wha' is it? "I arched an eyebrow, "Yo ass wouldn't be in 'ere unless ya had somethin' to ask me, "I pointed out. Jazmine chuckled softly, but it sounded like she was going to cry, "How's Cindy? "She asked.

I had forgotten, Jazmine hadn't been able to see Cindy since the hospital. I shrugged, "Dunno, her momma ain't lettin' me in ta see her, "I felt my face burn. I needed to see Cindy, it had been a whole week since the last time I saw her in a hospital bed. I rubbed my head with my hand, "This whole thing is givin' me a headache, "I muttered.

"It's my fault, "Jazmine whispered.

"Huh? "

"It's my fault! "She yelled, standing up. She threw her hands in the air and then fell down, crying like a baby throwing a tantrum. I glanced around, what the hell was I supposed to do? "Jaz? "I asked, "This ain't just yo fault, its Huey's fault too, y'know. "

"No, it's mine! "She cried, "If I hadn't slept with Huey, we wouldn't be here right now! I wouldn't be pregnant, Cindy wouldn't have gotten shot…, "Her crying became louder as she spoke until I couldn't understand anything she was saying. I kneeled down next to her and grabbed her by her shoulder, "Listen Jazmine, none of this is yo fault, it takes to ta make a baby, Huey's to blame too, "

"B-but Huey never wanted to sleep with me at first, "Jazmine whispered.

I felt like something inside me had clicked, but I didn't know what, "Whatchu mean girl? "I asked.

Jazmine rubbed her eyes and took a shaky breath, "Huey and I were dating for a while, but Huey never really wanted to sleep with me. He said we were too young, and that the relationship still wasn't serious yet, "Oh my god, did my brother try and play Jazmine? "Well, wha' changed? "I asked.

"One night, Huey came over to my place drunk. My parents were out, so I let him in. He was going on about how he really loved me and that he wanted to have me, only me, "She smiled at the memory, "And I told him I felt the same way. He kissed me, and then it kind of just…happened, "Jazmine's smile faded, "The next morning, I woke up alone. He had gotten up earlier and left, and I felt so alone. I saw him later that day and he said he had made a mistake, that he was just drunk and that we shouldn't have had sex so young. But after that…we just kept hooking up, "

Damn. That was some cold shit. I had always thought that Huey came on to Jazmine, and I was partially right. Huey only came on to her because he was drunk and couldn't think straight.

"Were y'all ever official? "I asked. Jazmine shrugged, "I think so. Huey never talked or flirted with other girls, and I never talked or flirted with other guys. People assumed we were together, I guess that's it. It wasn't announced or spread around by Huey or me; everyone just kind of assumed we were together and left us alone. "

I nodded. This whole thing was a mistake. I always knew Huey was crazy.

I stood up from my bed, "I'm gonna go see if I can talk to Cin, "I said. I grabbed my cell phone and hoodie and slipped on my shoes. Jazmine followed me out of my room and down the stairs. I opened the front door, "Watch out fo' Granddad, "I instructed her. She nodded and I left.

The walk to Cindy's place wasn't far. I was there in no time. Once there, I saw no cars in the driveway. Damn, did they leave? I knocked on the door anyway.

Maria, their maid, answered, "Yes? "She asked in a thick accent. I sighed impatiently, "Where's Cindy? "I asked. Maria shook her head, "Miss Cindy is inside, in her room-, "

"Thanks, I needa see her, "I pushed past her inside, but Maria stopped me, "Wait! I'm not supposed to let anyone come inside! "She warned. I shrugged her off, "I'm her best friend, I'm sure I can see her, "I assured her. Maria gave me a look but I was already up the stairs and searching for Cindy's room.

"Cindy! "I called out. No answer. Maria said she was here…

"R-Riley? "I heard her voice from one room. I followed it until I finally found her.

She was lying in bed, propped up against huge pillows. She looked tired but healthy. She smiled when she saw me, "Riley! Thank god, I was gettin' so bored up in this bitch! "She opened her arms, wanting a hug. I attacked her and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Damn ma, wha's goin' on? "I asked, "The maid said tha' no one was allowed in here! "

Cindy gave me a sad look, "My mom and her 'changes'", "She growled, suddenly looking angry. She let me sit on the bed with her, "Mom thinks tha' this place is dangerous now, since I got shot, "She coughed, "She-, "Cindy's face tightened in an expression I had never seen before, "Wha'? "I asked.

Cindy rubbed her face with her hands, "Ma is gonna send me away, "Cindy sobbed. She threw herself around me and pulled me in close.

I felt like the world around me had just stopped. "Wha'? "I couldn't believe it, "Where is she sendin' ya? "I asked. Cindy shook her head, "To some border school further north, "She explained, "Says tha' I'll be gettin' a better education ova 'er, "

I pulled away from her for a second. Her mother was sending her away? This is some bullshit! How could she send Cindy away? Cindy's my best friend, my…everything.

The front door opened and shut loudly, "CINDY! "An annoying voice rang throughout the house. Cindy's face turned pale, "She's home! "She cried out. A few moments later, the door to her room was flung wide open and Mrs. McPhearson danced in, looking happy and carefree. She frowned when she saw me, "Cynthia, I thought I said no one could come in, especially him, "She sneered at me.

"I had to see her, "I stood up, "An' why are ya sendin' Cindy away? "

She rolled her eyes, "Like you would understand, "She spat. I frowned and she only laughed, "It's dangerous here…especially since she's been hanging around with the likes of you, "She tried to cut me with her eyes, "Look, she got shot because of you! "She shrieked.

"Tha' was all mostly on Huey an' Jaz, "I shot back, "If he hadn't knocked her up they wouldn't have been arguin' wit' the Dubois', "Mrs. McPhearson rolled her eyes again, "Well, who fired the gun? "She mused.

I narrowed my eyes, knowing damn well it was both Mr. Dubois and me who had shot that gun, injuring Cindy. Why was Mrs. McPhearson acting like this all of a sudden? Did it really take a gunshot wound for her to wake up and realize she still had a daughter?

"Ma, I don't want to go, "Cindy said, startling both of us. I kind of forgot she was there still. I turned to look at her. She was crying still, but the tears were welded up in her eyes, like she was forcing them back up. She had her hands balled up and her face was red, "I'm not goin' to no border school, private school, whatever! I won't go! "She yelled, slamming her fists onto her bed. She sounded so angry and upset it made me want to hold her.

Her mother only frowned, "Cynthia, you are still my daughter, you are a minor. You will do as I say until you are of age to choose, which is eighteen. Is that understood? "Cindy narrowed her eyes, "I will never agree with you, "Cindy yelled, "An' when I'm eighteen I'll leave an' I won't come back! Then you'll finally get rid of me an' you can have the house all to yoself an' ya can bring as many guys in 'ere to fuck! "Cindy yelled so loud and her voice was full of hatred it even scared me.

Mrs. McPhearson rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, Cynthia, "She turned on her heel and waltzed out of the room.

Cindy was in tears, crying and screaming into her pillow. I rushed over to her to hug her, "Please don't let her send me away, "She sobbed into me, "Please Riley, it wasn't yo fault. None of this was yo fault! "She continued to cry as I held her and tried to comfort her.

"I can't do nothin', "I whispered. Cindy pulled away to look at me, "Unless we run away or somethin', I can't do anythin'. Ya ain't my child or nothin', you're just my girlfriend. You're her daughter, "I felt like I had just been stabbed in the heart repeatedly over the course of that conversation.

Cindy sighed shakily, "I guess ya right, "She shrugged. She pulled her legs up to her chest. I felt my cell phone buzz. I answered it, "Boy where ya at?! "It was Granddad, "Boy yo brother left us a long time ago and where are you?! "

"I'm at Cindy's Granddad, "I muttered. Granddad whistled, "Damn, how is she boy? "He asked. I sighed, "Granddad, her ma is sendin' her away, "It took a lot for me to actually say it; Cindy was leaving. Forever, maybe. She would be gone, out of my life.

"Damn boy, I'm sorry, "Granddad sounded sincere, "Aye though, ya need to get ya little ass over here! We hungry! "He yelled. I rolled my eyes, "Aight Granddad I'll be there in a few, "I hung up. Turning to Cindy, she gave me a smile, "I'll call ya later, "She said, getting out of bed. I helped her down the stairs and stopped at the door. Maria opened it for us.

"Don't worry, I'll try an' change her mind, "Cindy whispered in my ear. I nodded, "See ya C-Murph, "I said, kissing her cheek. Maria pushed me out of the house and slammed the door shut in my face. I stood there on the doorstep trying not to cry, until I finally turned away and started towards home.

* * *

Huey didn't come home till late that night. What was that nigga doing? Granddad and Jazmine were on my ass the entire day, yelling at me for food and shit. When Huey came home, he looked like he had just ran a marathon and had oil all over his arms.

"Where ya been? "I asked.

"I got a new job at a car shop, "He said, "Along with my other one at the bank, "I felt sorry for this nigga, having to hold down two jobs and go to school, "Wha' bout Jazmine? Don't she have a job? "I asked.

"She had one, "Huey mumbled, "At her father's firm. Only she was fired because of the…you know, "Huey looked down. I whistled. Damn, the fucking firm fired Jazmine for getting pregnant? Ain't they supposed to give her the job because she's pregnant? "Who fired her? "I asked. Huey shrugged, "One of her father's assistance. Said it wasn't a good look to have a pregnant worker around, "

That was some old bullshit, Huey and I both knew that, "She's gonna get a job soon, probably after she has the baby, "Huey added, "Since she'll have to take a maternity leave anyways, I'd rather she wait, too, "I nodded, "How's Cindy? "He asked.

I let out some air, "Her ma's sendin' her away, "I explained for the second time that day, "Says its dangerous 'here, specially wit' me around, "I still couldn't believe how her mom was blaming me for everything, even if some of it was my fault, it wasn't my fault how the whole problem started anyways.

"Really? "Huey arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, she blames me for Cindy gettin' shot at, "I said, "Like it was my fault Mr. Dubois attacked ya wit' a gun! "Huey sighed, "Does she even know the whole story behind it? "

"Nah, I tried to tell her, but she won't listen, "I shook my head, "Maybe she's always hated me for some dumbass reason. I've never done nothin' to her, "

"Or maybe she's just trying to protect her daughter from something like this in the future, "Huey said.

I gave him a look, "Whatever nigga, "

Cindy and I had gotten even closer these past couple of weeks. We were finally maybe sort of a thing, I don't know, but she's my best friend. She's down for me. How could her mom just take her away that easily?

Suddenly, my phone rang. I answered it, "Sup? "I asked.

"Riley! "It was Cindy.

"Cindy? Ma, wha's wrong? "I asked. She sounded desperate and scared. I could hear her panting and slightly crying on the other end.

"Someone's in th' house, "She whispered, "An' they got mom. I think they comin' up here, "

My heart stopped, "I'm comin', "I said, "Ya called the cops? "

"Yeah, I'm in my room wit' Maria, "Cindy muttered, "We're in the closet. My side hurts a lot…, "Her voice trailed off. I could hear Maria's frantic whispering. "Cindy? "I said. I rushed out of the room, "Huey! "I yelled.

"What? "He called back.

"We need to head over to Cindy's! NOW! There's someone in her house! "I yelled. I heard Jazmine shriek, and she met me at the front door, "What do you mean? "She asked.

"I'm on tha phone wit' her, "I said, "She called an' said someone was in tha house. An intruder. "

Huey had is car keys in hand and was out the door, Jazmine behind him "You're staying here, "He instructed her. "Like hell I am! "She pushed past him and hopped into Dorothy, "Are y'all coming or not? "She arched an eyebrow. I jumped into the car with Huey and we took off.

I heard someone speak onto the phone.

"Mr. Freeman? "It was Maria.

"Maria, wha's goin' on wit' Cindy? "I asked. Maria was crying, "S-she's bleeding, aye, "Maria sobbed, "It's her wound. "


	9. Cindy, Blow

**Short little update**

* * *

Maria had us hide in the closet. I didn't hear a damn thing, but she said she had heard my mother scream from her bedroom, and she rushed over to see what was going on. She said she spotted a big, fat dude trying to pin her down, and mom motioned for Maria to come find me.

Maria was about to call the cops on her own cell phone when my wound began to act up. I was talking to Riley, but then I felt a pain in my side and I could feel the blood.

"Cindy, hold on mija, "Maria said. I nodded, "Yeah, okay, "I didn't really know what Maria had planned; all I knew was that this bitch ass wound was acting up bad, and if we didn't get help soon, I didn't know how far I'd make it. God only knows what's happening to mom…

"Cindy! "I heard Riley on my phone, but Maria had it in her hand, "Mr. Freeman, it's her wound, "Maria cried softly into the phone. At first, I didn't hear anything, but then Riley started to panic, I could hear it in his voice. He was talking so fast I couldn't understand him; even Maria was having a hard time, since her face was giving off a confused look.

We heard a loud crash come from the other room. Quickly, Maria shushed Riley and tried to muffle the phone with her hand. Loud footsteps were just outside my door, and I held my breath. I couldn't hear any voices; just the footsteps. They sounded as if they were being made by boots or something with metal on the bottoms.

My bedroom door opened.

I quickly breathed out then in again, trying to keep myself as silent as possible. Whoever was out there made a lot of noise, tossing things around and throwing things on the floor. It made me angry to know that someone was in my room, messing with my shit, but I didn't do anything. I just laid there, terrified and bleeding.

I looked at the floor and held in a gasp. My blood had seeped into the carpet of my floors and was trailing into my bedroom. If whoever saw that, we'd be goners. Slowly, I picked through my closet floor until I found a sock and placed it on top of the blood. Instantly, the sock turned dark red, but I didn't dare do anything else.

Maria wasn't breathing at all, quietly trying to pray, her hands were clasped over her chest and her eyes were shut tight. I could hear Riley's muffled breathing on my phone. All I had to do was not make any noise, and he wouldn't find us. I could hear mom on the other side of the door, telling the man she'd give him whatever he wanted as long as he left.

The man laughed at her, and I could hear him slap her hard across her face, "Please, "Mom begged, "I'll give you whatever you want. Please, just leave my house! "

"Oh? What are ya hidin' in here then woman? "The man asked in a sickening voice. I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from wanting to vomit all over the place. His voice was terrible, it scared me more than I had anticipated. I could hear him still searching the house, "Whose room is this? "He asked. I could tell he meant my room, since his voice was very close.

"It's my daughter's, but she's not home, "Mom lied, "She's out with some friends; a sleepover. Please, don't tear her room apart, "Mom was really trying hard, but the man wasn't even phased, "Ha! Well, she'll be coming home to a surprise now won't she? "

He continued to destroy my room, but I didn't care, I was only focused on making sure my breathing wouldn't give off any clues of me being there.

Mom continued to argue with the man, pleading for him to just leave the house, saying she'd give him whatever he wanted; money, sex, expensive shit, anything. The man would only laugh at her and continue to search. Finally, he seemed to have gotten bored, because the next thing I knew his footsteps were walking out the door. I could hear mom trail after him, still begging with him.

Maria slowly opened the closet door and peered out, "Come on, "She whispered, "Out your window, "

She helped me to my feet and led me to my window, which overlooked the side of the house next to us. Quietly, she pulled back my curtains and slowly and carefully opened the window. I grabbed my side with both my hands, I already knew the stiches were coming apart.

I looked down out the window. Shit, that seemed like a long drop. We heard more crashing in the other room. Maria undid the sheets and quickly tied them together, then she threw them out the window. "Let's go, "She said, pulling my arm.

"Wha' 'bout ma? "I asked. Maria sighed, "You're mother can take care of herself mija, "Maria assured me, still pulling on my arm, "There is nothing we can do, you are too hurt and I have to take care of you. "

I nodded, "Okay, "I said, my voice low. I grabbed ahold of the sheets, which Maria had also tied to the bed, and began to climb down. Maria was holding onto the sheets where she had tied them, making sure they wouldn't come undone or rip. I sucked on the inside of my cheek while I tried to ignore the pain that was spreading through my body.

"Hurry! "Maria whispered from above me. I didn't reply, I continued my way down the sheet-rope.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open and slam shut. I heard his voice faintly, and mom's. I couldn't tell what they were doing, but it didn't sound so good. Then, I could see him.

Shit! He saw me!

"Hey! "He said, running over to me. I recognized the voice. The man was a middle aged white dude with balding brown hair and wrinkles all over his face, along with reddish colored freckles. He had a potbelly, and he was carrying a pipe. Mom was right behind him, jumping on his back.

"Get off me bitch! "The man demanded, grabbing mom by the hair and throwing her into the side of the house. His grabbed ahold of the sheets from below and began to tug.

I began screaming, "Help! "I screamed, "Help! "

Mom lunged at him again, only he smacked her across the back with his pipe, sending her down, "Leave my mom alone! "I managed to scream before coughing some more.

Suddenly, I heard a car pull up. I glanced up, it was Huey's car!

"Aye fat nigga! "A familiar voice yelled out. I spotted Riley's cornrows as he jumped the man, sending him down. By now, a few neighbors had come out. A couple from across the street raced back inside, then came back out a few moments later with a phone in hand.

Huey came over and began to help Riley wrangle the guy down. Jazmine was below me, "Cindy! Are you okay? "She asked. I tightened my grip with my blood covered hands as best as I could, "Barely, "I groaned back. The pain was now sharper and it felt like I had been shot all over again. "C'mon, I'll catch you as you come down. "

"Bitch I ain't jumpin'! "I yelled back, "No Cindy! Just climb down! "Jazmine shot back loudly. I glanced down, seeing her outstretched arms and encouraging face. Slowly, I began to descend. Jazmine was egging me on, yelling at me to keep going and that I was almost there, but I couldn't feel the ground yet. Maria was also yelling at me from the top, saying that I was about to make it.

I felt my tip toes touched the ground. I moved my body so the sheets twisted around and I was facing Jazmine, who was trying to help me onto my feet. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the man throw Riley off of him and grab his pipe and lunge.

"Jazmine! "I yelled. Instead of turning around to see what was about to happen, Jazmine jumped in front of me.

I heard a loud noise of metal hitting skin and then Jazmine's loud ass cry of pain. I landed on my feet and ducked just as he swung again, barely missing my head. I could feel some strands of my hair getting swatted by the pipe. Huey came back over and helped wrangle the guy back to the ground, Riley took ahold of the pipe and began to force it out of the man's grasp.

I spotted Jazmine on the ground and rolled over to her, "Jazzy! "I said, picking her head up. Jazmine had been struck in the side it looked like. I lifted up her shirt to see a large bruise starting to form. Jazmine began to cough. She coughed out blood.

"Oh shit you're pregnant! "I gasped. Mom rushed over to us, "Is she okay? "Ma asked. I shook my head, "Ma she's pregnant! "I said again. Mom's face went white; it was probably whiter than mines.

We could hear sirens getting closer. Riley came over and gasped when he saw Jazmine, "Oh shit, Huey ain't gonna be happy, "

He then saw me, "Cindy! You're still bleeding ma! "He said. I hadn't even noticed, the pain wasn't there anymore. Once he said it, though, I felt the pain return. I guess I was just full of adrenaline or something because once I had touched the ground I couldn't feel anything at all.

"Oh, yeah, "I said. Riley gave me a look, "We gotta get y'all out of here, "He said. I heard a couple of footsteps along with men talking. Cops were here. They relieved Huey of his job, picking up the fat dude and handcuffing him. Huey rushed over to us and nearly cried when he saw Jazmine.

"Oh my god…, "He whispered. He knelt down in front of her, "Jazmine! "He took her from me, cradling her head. Jazmine looked up at him, "Huey, "She smiled, "Are you okay? "

"Am I okay?! "Huey nearly screamed. Tears were falling down his face while a cop came over, talking into his radio or something, asking for an ambulance. I didn't really care for my wound, it was Jazmine I was worried about. She's fucking pregnant for God's sakes!

"Are you feelin' okay ma? "I asked over Huey's shoulder. Jazmine smiled weakly and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, "She said, her voice even weaker than her smile, "Just…hurts a little, "She mumbled, "Only a little, "

Her eyes began to close slowly. Huey's eyes only got wider, "Jazmine! "He yelled. "Aye fool don't shake her, she might get hurt even worse! "I said, using some strength to knock him upside the head. Huey only shot me a look, "Damn nigga calm down, the ambulance on its way, "Riley said.

A cop came over, "Which one of you is Miss McPhearson? "He asked. He was a young looking guy with black hair and sharp blue eyes, and he was freshly shaven. I raised my hand, "I am, "I said. He noticed the blood and signaled for one of the cops to come over to me while he knelt over Jazmine, "You are Miss McPhearson, correct? "The second cop, an older woman, asked.

"Yeah, tha's Jazmine, "I gestured to Jaz, who was unconscious or something because the cop began to ask in a louder voice if Jazmine could hear him. Luckily, there were two ambulances that were already there and were getting ready to come load us into them.

"Do you know the man who attacked you tonight? "The woman asked. I shook my head, "No, our maid, Maria, came in an' warned me, then she had us hide in th' closet. "

"Is that when your wound worsened? I see you have been…, "She pulled up my shirt slightly, "You were shot? "She arched a brow. I sighed, "Long story. But yeah, tha's when it started bleedin', "I replied. The woman nodded.

A guy, one of the paramedics, came over. He began to check out Jazmine just as another came over to me.

"Sir, she's pregnant, "Huey addressed the guy who was checking over Jazmine. "Pregnant? We need her at the hospital ASAP! "He called out, "And this one! "The paramedic, another guy, called out, "She's suffering from a previous inflicted wound that's worsened with trauma! "

"Ma'am, you don't feel anything? "The lady cop asked me. I nodded, "Barely. Everythin' feels numb since I was almost hit by tha' guy wit' the pipe, "I gestured to Jazmine, "She wasn't so lucky; got a full on blow. "

They wheeled out those moveable beds and placed us on them. Riley grabbed my hand, "Youse a tough girl ma, "He smiled, "You gonna be fine, "

"'Course I am Reezy, "I winked. I turned to Jazmine, who was then wheeled away from me and loaded into the second ambulance. Huey was holding her hand, asking her questions that the paramedics were telling him to ask. He followed them onto the ambulance. Riley came with me, "It's Jaz I'm worried about, "I whispered.

The paramedic stuck a needle in me, then everything really went numb. Riley squeezed my hand, "Y'all gonna be just fine. "He assured me.

Something in my gut was telling me otherwise, but I started to lose my senses, and everything went black.


	10. Riley, Death

**School is so hard.**

* * *

As soon as we made it to the hospital, Cindy and Jazmine were rushed into the emergency room. It took three nurses and four cops to hold me and Huey back, but eventually, we stayed in the waiting room. Huey looked scared as shit; his face turned an unnatural pale color and he had his lips clamped up tight like he was trying not to scream.

I dunno how I looked, but I could imagine that I looked even worse.

"Aye man, "I knocked Huey's knee with mine. Huey turned to look at me, "What Riley? "He asked, sounding completely annoyed and fed up with life as we know it.

"I heard 'bout how ya an' Jaz started hookin' up, "I replied. I wanted to change the topic just a little bit, just so Huey wouldn't have to think about what was going on in that emergency room. Huey sighed, "So, Jazmine told you huh? "He asked, as if he wasn't surprised. "I always knew you'd find out from her. "

"Wha' does tha' mean nigga? "I asked, confused. Huey smirked sadly, "Well yeah, I came on to her when I was drunk. And like the idiot I was I just kept going back to her for more, "He rubbed his head with his hands, "I don't know. She's been my best friend since we were children. I've never known anyone else other than her, anyone romantically anyways. "

"Did ya ever think 'bout leavin' her? "I asked.

Huey shook his head, "No, actually. I never thought I'd ever have to. I never imagined we'd be here right now; her being pregnant and me having to take on two jobs just so we can pay for that baby. "

"That baby, "I scoffed. Huey gave me a look, "What? "He asked.

"That baby is gon' be yo baby! "I shot back, "It's not jus' any baby, tha's yo baby too. Yo's an' Jaz, "I crossed my arms over my chest, "It sounds like ya blame Jazmine for everything that's happened, but it takes two to make a damn baby! You've been actin' like a little bitch since ya found out Jaz was pregnant. I thought you were the calm one, an' I was tha childish one. But right now, ya actin' worse than how I would. "I needed to get that off my chest.

Huey smirked, "I see, "He said lowly, "An' knowin' Jaz, she's gonna forgive yo ass even if ya leave her, "I added. Huey's eyes darkened, "Yeah. "He said.

I heard someone yell, and Mr. and Mrs. Dubois were in the waiting room, yelling, asking for Jazmine. A nurse was trying to calm them down, but Mr. Dubois was the one freaking out. Mrs. Dubois looked like she was fed up with this drama shit, but she also looked worried.

"Where is she?! "Mr. Dubois demanded. The nurse looked kind of scared, like she had never been approached like this before, "Oh, uh, sir, she's in surgery with the other young woman, Cindy, "She replied, "I don't know when the surgery will be over, but you can't see her until it's done. "

Mr. Dubois threw his hands up and sighed, "Fine! "He joined me and Huey in the waiting room. He cast Huey a glare, "Well, what did you fail to do now, huh Huey? "He asked mockingly. Huey looked like he was ready to pounce on that nigga, but he held himself back. Mrs. Dubois hit Mr. Dubois on the back, "Stop it Tom, really, our daughter's in surgery and you want to pick a fight with her boyfriend? "She sounded fed up, too.

Mr. Dubois only muttered something under his breath before staring off into space. Mrs. Dubois began calling family members I guess.

A nurse came in to the waiting room; a blonde girl with dark eyes, "Riley Freeman? "She said my name. I jumped up, "Yeah, tha's me, "I followed her away from Huey and Mr. Fights-a-lot. She led me down the hall, "Well, I'm glad to tell you that Cindy is alright, "She began. She looked around, "Where is her mother, Mr. Freeman? "

I shrugged, "I'll call her ma soon, but tell me the rest, "I assured her. The nurse only shrugged, "The wound's stitches ripped under trauma, causing her to bleed. Thankfully, she didn't lose as much blood as expected. She was a little disoriented and shaken up, she keeps going on about someone named Jazmine…, "She waited for me to explain, so I did.

"Jazmine's her friend, the otha girl, "I told her, "She's tha pregnant one, but tell me, how's she doin'? Wha's goin'? On wit' her? "

The nurse gave me a look, "And how are you related to Miss Dubois? "She asked suspiciously. I rolled her eyes, "I'm her baby daddy's brother, "I shot back, "She's gon' be my future nephew or niece's mama, "

The nurse nodded, "Miss Dubois is still in critical condition, "She replied quietly, "I was not supposed to reveal any information about her at this point, but it doesn't look good. "She smiled at me, but it was a sad smile, as if she was apologizing for something.

"What'cha mean? "I asked. I could feel my face heat up and my palms got sweaty. Jazmine had to be okay, she had to be.

"Well, the blow was fatal. Either she or the baby won't make it tonight. "The nurse gave me the most serious look on the planet. My heart dropped, this was going to kill Huey, "Please, do not tell her family anything. We are hoping that we can save her in time, but as of right now, the odds are stacked against her. If she can't pull through, one of them won't make it. "

"How could tha baby live anyways? "I asked, "It's too young, "

"Babies can sometimes survive while in the earlier stages, before the actual due date, but it's very rare, "The nurse answered, "They must be under constant care, and are easily able to attract disease and sickness, and can get extremely hurt very easily. "She scratched her head, "Often, families choose to pull the plug, or let them die, because yes, the baby is in constant pain. "

I felt my stomach drop this time, "Holy shit…, "I whispered, "This ain't good, "

"Where is the father of the baby? "She asked. I sighed, "He's in tha waitin' room wit' her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Dubois. "I shook my head, "They ain't on good terms right now though, "

"I see, "The nurse said. She began to walk away, "If you want, you can see her now. Cindy, I mean, I take it you're her boyfriend. She's this way. "

Cindy laid in a white bed with white sheets and white blankets. She wore a blue and white stripped hospital dress and she looked like she'd been through hell. I tried to get ahold of her mother, but Mrs. McPhearson was down at the station trying to give her statement. This just left me with Cindy.

"Hey Cin, "I whispered. Cindy opened her eyes and smiled at me like she hadn't seen me in forever, "Reezy, "She coughed, "Wha's goin' on? "She asked. I shrugged, "Nothin' much, "I lied. Cindy nodded, "Tha's good. How's Jaz? "She then asked. I cringed at the question, "She's still in tha surgery room, "I replied as honestly as I could.

Cindy's eyes clamped shut as she began to cry, "Did they say anythin' bout her at all? "She asked. I shook my head, another lie, "Nope…just tha' they were still operatin' on her or somethin'. "

She nodded, still crying. I gently pulled her into a hug, "Aye ma, it's alright. It's gon' be alright. "I kissed her forehead. Cindy cried a little more, "Why this had to happen to us Reezy? "She asked me. I kissed her forehead again, "I dunno ma, really, "I ran my hand through her blonde hair, "I dunno, but we gon' get through this, I swear, "I had to promise her something.

Cindy nodded, "Yeah, okay, "She wiped some tears from her eyes and leaned back onto the bed, "Stay wit' me Reezy, "She grabbed my hand with hers and squeezed, "I don't wanna be alone right now, "She admitted, blushing a little. I chuckled, "Ya really think I'm 'bout to leave ya here like nothin'? "I asked. She smiled, tears still falling down her cheeks, "Aye baby, don't cry, "I said. I sounded like I was pleading her not to.

"I'm tryin', "She coughed some more, "But it's hard. "

"I know it is baby, "I grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the bed, "I'm gon' stay right here wit'cha, "I promised, "I'll be right here, ya need anythin'? "

"Yeah, some food, "Cindy groaned, "I ain't eat nothin' since I got here! "She complained. I knew she was trying to lighten the mood, so I nodded and laughed a little, "Aight, gotchu. Ya sure ya can eat though? "I asked, standing. Cindy shrugged, "Nah, go ask. If she says yes, then I want some McDonald's or some shit. "She gave me an eager smile, so I nodded, "On it, "I leaned down to kiss her forehead again before leaving the room, "Hurry back! "She called out after me.

Huey was still in the waiting room with Mr. and Mrs. Dubois. I felt bad, but I needed to ask, "Aye nigga, "I said, sliding into the seat next to him, "What? "He asked, "You got a ride? "I asked. Huey gave me a look, "We rode in the ambulance here, remember genius? My car's back at the McPhearson's place. "

"Oh, true, "I felt tired as shit now.

"Why do you need the car? "He asked.

"Cindy's hungry, "I replied, "She's doin' okay, they fixed her up real nice. "

"That's good. "Huey said, but he only looked even sadder. I realized that they hadn't told him about Jazmine yet. I wanted to tell him, but how the fuck am I supposed to tell a nigga he gonna lose either his baby momma or his baby in one day?

For a moment I sat there with him, trying to find a way to tell him what he needed to know.

Someone else beat me to it.

"Mr. Freeman? "Another nurse, a black haired woman, came in, "Mr. Dubois? Mrs. Dubois? "

"We're here! "Mrs. Dubois shot up with lightning speed while Huey and Mr. Dubois scrambled after her. I decided to join them, because why not? The woman began to walk away, talking to them about Jazmine.

"Well, this wasn't an easy thing to do, "She began slowly, like she was trying to avoid whatever the hell she had to say, "What happened to Jazmine? "Huey asked, "Where's my little girl? "Mr. Dubois cut in. Mrs. Dubois pushed him back, "Please, just tell us what's going on. It's been hours! "

The nurse sighed. She gestured for us to keep following her. We followed in silence; she didn't really say anything much after that. The new on Jazmine was obviously taking its sweet time being delivered. We stopped in front of a room with Jazmine's name on it.

Huey was the first to try and reach for the handle, but the woman stopped him, "Hold on just a minute now, "She warned, I need to tell you all something. "

"What is it then?!" Huey nearly screamed, but the nurse didn't even look fazed.

"This wasn't an easy decision, "She went on, "We tried our best to do everything we could, but ultimately, we had no choice in the matter, it was too far along to stop or reverse, or even save. "She kept on going and going like she was never gonna actually tell us anything.

"Wha' happened to Jaz and tha baby? "I asked. I seemed to have startled everyone because they all looked at me, like they hadn't even realized I was there. I gave the nurse a look, letting her know I knew the two outcomes of the situation. She stood up a little straighter and adjusted herself.

"The mother's life was at risk, "She stated simply, "Therefore, we had to allow the baby to be aborted. "

The hall was dead silent. Huey's blackness left him, "What? "He asked in a stupid voice.

"Miss Dubois was fatally wounded in an area where the baby was, "The nurse went on to explain, "While on the ambulance, she was acting as if she was going into labor. Once here, we discovered that her body was naturally trying to abort the baby. We have a way to save the baby, although the baby would live with several health complications and could even die. "So that's what that blonde nurse was talking about.

"In the end, we decided to allow the baby to be naturally aborted, as it was damaging Jazmine's life. Jazmine…she was on the brink of death. "The nurse said in a sad tone, "The baby was practically taking the life out of Jazmine while being aborted. We were able to save Jazmine, but the baby was not spared. I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Dubois, "She said to Jazmine's parents. She then looked at Huey, "I assume you're the baby's father? "

"Yes, "Huey choked, "Yes, "

"Well, Jazmine's still asleep, and I don't know how long she'll be out. We had to sedate her after she began kicking and screaming during the procedure. I don't think she realized at that moment what was going on. "The nurse added, "So when she wakes up, I think it would be best to tell her as calmly and gently as possible. We'll have a checkup on her when she wakes up. "The nurse gave us all a sad look before walking away.

I turned back to Huey. It looked like the life had been sucked right out of him. Damn…this was some deep shit. Jazmine's baby dead? It didn't even seem real. But it was.

"You…, "Mr. Dubois began to advance towards Huey while Mrs. Dubois held him back. Oh hell no, he was gonna try this at the hospital with Jazmine in serious condition?

"Honey, stop, "Mrs. Dubois tried, but Mr. Dubois pushed her off, "No Sarah! "He yelled at her.

"Listen, "Huey said calmly and deadly. He gave Mr. Dubois the most terrifying look I had ever seen on him before, "It's not my fault the baby died. I didn't hit her, I was trying to protect her. It isn't entirely my fault she got pregnant either; it takes two to make a fucking baby! "He was snapping, I could tell. His face was getting redder as he continued to yell and Mr. Dubois.

"I love her, "Huey whispered after a moment, his face turning back to his normal black, "I love that baby, too. I know I made a lot of mistakes…, "He sighed, "But I loved them, more than you think I did. "

Mr. Dubois was shocked by Huey's response. The look on his face was priceless. After a moment of silence, Mr. Dubois turned on his heel and marched away, Mrs. Dubois in tow. She turned back to look at Huey and gave him a smile. I bet he earned her respect.

"Damn Huey, tha' was some rough shit, "I said. Huey shrugged, "I guess. "He muttered. He stared down at the ground.

"Aye man, it'll be aight, "I assured him, "Don't worry 'bout it. "

"If only it were that easy. "Huey sighed.

* * *

**Sorry guys**

**Xoxo, queen **


	11. Cindy, Far Away

**So like I'm on Thanksgiving break and I finally get to update!**

* * *

Riley wheeled me into my bedroom. It had been four days since Jazmine and I had been admitted in when that guy tried to kill us. I couldn't remember much of it, but all I knew was that I'm okay, I'm fine. It was Jazmine who really had to take it hard.

Riley told me about her baby the day he found out, supposedly. I don't remember much of what he had said, but all I knew was that the baby was gone. Something about a natural abortion or some shit like that.

Huey had picked Jazmine up in a different car. He was taking her back to his house. I remember seeing Jazmine for the first time earlier in the morning, before I left. She looked like she was dead. Her skin was pale as fuck and she had this dead look in her eye, like her soul had just been ripped from her body. She didn't seem to notice me or Riley, not even Huey, because she just stared at the floor in her wheelchair.

Riley helped me into bed, "Now you gotta really get some rest, "He said. I sighed, "How can I get some rest when I know tha' Jaz's goin' through some shit? "I asked. Riley shrugged, "I dunno, but I really want ya to get some sleep. Aight? "He pushed some hair out of my face.

"Aight, but on one condition, "I said.

"Huh? "

"I wanna see Jaz tomorrow, "

Riley whistled lowly, "I don't know 'bout tha' ma, "He said, "I mean, you ain't supposed to leave th' house for a while, an' I don't know if Jaz wants to see anybody for a while…, "

"I need to Riley, "I pleaded, "I need to! "

Riley sighed. He leaned down and gave me a kiss, "Aight ma, I'll try an' sneak ya out tomorrow. I'll talk to Huey tonight. Call me though, "

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks Reezy, "I watched him as he walked out of my room.

A few hours later, I got a call from Huey. He didn't sound happy when I answered, "Wha'? "I asked him.

"It's not a good idea to see her right now, "Huey replied, sounding real casual. I rolled my eyes, like he could see me, "Nigga I'm comin' over to see my best friend whether ya like it or not! "I shot back, "She's not just your girlfriend, she's my best friend! "

"You said that already, "Huey said sarcastically. He sounded real aggravated and shit, "Huey, wha's goin' on? "I asked.

Huey was quiet for a moment. It pissed me off, "Huey, talk. Is it somethin' Mr. Dubois said? Did he call you some good for nothin' bitch again, 'cause you really need to get over that shit already. "

"They're sending her away, "He said quietly.

I thought I misheard him. I took my ear away from my phone and rubbed it before pressing it back to the screen, "Sorry, wha' was tha'? "I asked, "Did you just say wha' I think you did? "

"Yeah, "He coughed, "Mrs. Dubois called me yesterday. She and Mr. Dubois are sending Jazmine to live with her aunt in Virginia for a while. They don't know when she'll be back. "I shook my head, "Why are they doin' tha'?! "I asked.

"They think she needs some time alone, away from Woodcrest for a while, "He replied, "She's leaving in a week or two, enough time to let her heal before heading over there by plane. They think she'll stay over there until she graduates from high school, "I could tell by his voice cracking that he was about to cry.

I thought I was the one being sent away, but Jazmine?

"Listen, maybe we can change their minds, "I said, "Does Jazmine know? "

"No, they said they haven't told her yet, "His voice was cracking even more. He sniffed, "They know she'll probably react badly, and they don't want to put that much stress on her body just yet. "I rubbed my head with my hand, "Great, "

* * *

I woke up feeling like shit. My head hurt like a bitch and I couldn't think. I had a horrible pain in my side and all I could do was call out for Maria.

Maria came in and began to give me a pill, and I took it quickly. After a moment, the pain began to subside. I sucked in a shaky breath and slowly sat up. Maria tried to get me to lie back down, but I shook her off, "No Maria, I need ya to call Reezy up. Tell him to get ova here quick; he gotta take me to Jaz's. "

"But Miss McPhearson, your wound, "Maria said, "If you try and go over there, you might hurt yourself! "

I knew the consequences of going to see Jaz, but I needed to. I needed to know how she was doing, I needed to know what was gonna happen to her and if I could change her parent's minds about going to Virginia.

"I gotta see her, "I said firmly, "I need to know wha's goin' on, "

Maria nodded and helped me into my wheelchair. She wheeled me into the bathroom to help me shower and get ready for the day. She left me alone on the pot for a moment to go call Reezy, and I thought. What was gonna happen?

In ten minutes Reezy was in my room. Maria had changed me into a pair of jeans and a tank top. I managed to throw my hair up into the messiest bun possible and slipped on some sandals. He carried me down the stairs while Maria carried my wheelchair down. He set me back on it and we headed to Huey's car.

Huey looked like shit. He looked like he was drunk and possibly high at the same time. His eyes were red as fuck and he wore a nightshirt and striped pajama pants and Timbs. His afro was wilder than usual. He looked impatient as Riley transferred me from my wheelchair into the backseat of Dorothy. He pushed my wheelchair in behind me and slammed the door. He hopped into the passenger's seat and Huey took off.

The drive over there was silent and awkward as hell. No one knew what to say, but I guess no one really had anything to say. Getting to Jaz's house was probably the only thing on our minds.

Jazmine's house was dark when we got there. Huey knocked on the door while Riley was still helping me into my wheelchair. I could see Mrs. Dubois open it and let him inside. Riley and I went in next.

"Tom's not here, "Mrs. Dubois assured us, "He went to work. Won't be back for a while. "

"Mrs. Dubois, "I began, but Riley cut me off. He shook his head at me, and then turned to Mrs. Dubois, "Can we see her? "He asked.

Mrs. Dubois nodded and led us upstairs. It took ten minutes for Riley to carry me up the goddamn stairs while Huey carried my wheelchair. Once I was back in my chair, Riley wheeled me into Jazmine's room.

It was kinda dark when we first went in. There was light coming in from the window, but the blinds were closed and the curtains were partly together. I could see Jazmine on the bed, but I couldn't actually see her. Mrs. Dubois turned on one of the lamps on her nightstand and I finally got a good look at her.

She looked terrible.

Her hair was wild and it looked like a lion's mane, only curly and kinky. Her eyes were just as red as Huey's and she looked paler. She was sitting up, and the blankets reached her waist. She wore a tank top, but she looked very thin and…sick. She didn't look like Jazmine at all, not the Jazmine I knew.

"Hey Jazzy, "I whispered when I was sitting in front of her. She rolled her eyes until she was looking at me, but she didn't smile or anything. She kept the same, blank, emotionless face. It really hurt for her to do that, "How ya feelin'? "I asked.

"She hasn't really spoken since she got home, "Mrs. Dubois murmured from behind me, "And she wasn't too talkative at the hospital. "

So this was it; Jazmine was officially depressed. The miscarriage must've hit her harder than I thought. It hurt to see her this way.

"Jazmine, c'mon, "I tried again. Jaz still didn't speak. She turned her gaze back to the front, her eyes trained on the wall. I slammed my fist onto her bed, "Damn it Jazmine, I didn't come all this way to watch ya look all depressed and shit, "I cursed. Riley put a hand on my shoulder as if to tell me to chill, but I couldn't.

"Jaz, you're stronger than this. Youse tha strongest person I know. Jaz, ya can't let this bullshit situation bring you down. "I grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. I could feel the tears coming down but I couldn't stop them, "Jaz, snap tha fuck outta it! This ain't you Jaz, this ain't tha Jazmine Dubois I know. You ain't like this! "I shook her hand and tried to get her to look at me, but she wouldn't even flinch.

It pissed me off.

I stood up from my wheelchair and fell on her. I heard her grunt, but she didn't make another noise. I felt Riley pick me up and haul me back into my wheelchair, "Damn it Cindy, get offa her! "He yelled. Huey helped hold me down in my chair as I struggled.

"Tha's not Jaz, "I said, "Tha's not tha Jaz I know. "

"It is, "Riley insisted, "This is Jazmine Dubois Cin, "I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Cindy, just stop, "Huey pleaded. I looked into his red eyes and watched as tears came flowing out, "You can't fix her Cindy. Not now. Not here. "

I was crying then, I was crying because I had lost my best friend.

* * *

"When she leavin'? "I asked.

We had gone downstairs into the living room. Mrs. Dubois got me some water and sat down in one of the chairs.

"She's leaving in a week, "Mrs. Dubois replied, "Her Aunt Josephine is going to care for her. She'll finish the rest of the year over there, if she even responds to anything. "She put her head in her hands, "How could this have happened to us, of all people? "She asked nobody.

I could hear Huey crying, but he didn't say anything.

"So this is it, "I said. My voice shook, "I'm gonna lose her. "

"She'll be back next summer, "Mrs. Dubois added, "We want to see how she'll be then. "

"An' if she ain't any better? "I asked.

"Then she goes back, "Mrs. Dubois replied, "She'll stay over there until she gets better. "

It killed me when she said that.

What if Jaz never got better?

* * *

**Sorry again for not updating like how I used to. **

**xoxo, Queen **


	12. Riley, Goodbye

**I never planned for this story to get so sad guys, but I promise there'll be a shift focusing more on Riley and Cindy after this.**

* * *

Huey got all dressed up, but I had no idea why. This's the day; the day Jazmine Dubois leaves.

He kinda looked like he was going to a funeral. He wore a black pullover and dark jeans with black Nikes. His eyes were still the same red color, I bet they must've gotten worse. I wore my usual Timbs and a pair of baggy jeans and a Nike hoodie. This wasn't something to celebrate.

"We gotta go pick up Cin, "I pointed out. Huey nodded.

We drove over there with Granddad in silence. Granddad sat in the passenger's seat while Huey drove and I sat in the back. The radio was on, but Huey ended up slamming it off. It was crazy tense in the car; I was waiting for Huey to snap at some point and drive us into a pole or something crazy.

Cindy was already out front in her wheelchair, Maria at her side. She wore a pair of jeans and a faded white shirt with white Toms. Her hair was tied back, only it was falling to the side. I helped her in the car with Maria before we took off.

Cindy had latched on to my hand with hers, like she was scared that if she let go, I'd be gone, too. I squeezed her hand back.

This was all so crazy. To think that maybe a month ago we was living our normal lives, as normal as they could be. Huey and Jazmine would probably be fucking in Huey's room right now and Cindy and I would be playing video games. Mr. and Mrs. Dubois would be fighting or something and Granddad would be trying to hit on women too young for him. Too much shit had happened.

I knew what Cindy was thinking: what if Jaz never got better? What if she ended up staying over there in shitsville forever, forgetting about us? What if she didn't want to ever remember us, her old friends?

So much shit ran through my mind as we pulled up into the Dubois' driveway. Tom was packing up their car with suitcases and shit, obviously Jazmine's stuff. He looked pained and worried and tired all at once, kinda like Huey. He didn't even look at us when we walked past him and into the house.

The house was real quiet when we entered. It seemed like the life had been sucked out of the place. Images of Cindy getting shot blasted through my mind as we entered the living room.

Sarah came down the stairs, another bag in hand. Tom came in and took it from her before heading back outside. Granddad headed back outside with Tom. Sarah sighed, "She's upstairs, "She said, guiding us up to Jazmine's room. Sure enough, she was sitting in a wheelchair, staring out her window like some old woman contemplating on life. She didn't seem to hear us enter or sit down around her.

Cindy decided to wheel herself in front of Jazmine. "Jaz, can ya hear me? "She asked. Jazmine glanced at her, but never once turned her head. Cindy sucked in a breath and tried again, "Yo Jaz, it's me, "She said, trying to make Jazmine talk to her.

"I know, "A faint voice whispered. Jazmine barely opened her mouth, but the words came out. Her voice was raspy and it sounded like she was sick, which she probably was. She rubbed her head and gave us all a blank look, like she was tryna stare into our souls.

"Jazmine, "Cindy sniffed. I could tell she was trying to hold back the tears, but eventually she just gave up and started sobbing. She nearly jumped into Jazmine's lap trying to hug her, which shocked Mrs. Dubois. I just looked down at the ground. There was nothing I really wanted to do, nothing I really could do. This was for Cindy and Huey.

Huey got this look in his eyes though. I could feel it and I wasn't even looking at him. I knew what he wanted to do but he was too afraid to do it. That dumbass better make a move before it's too late.

"J-Jazmine, "Sarah said, "Huey's here. "

At his name she turned her head around to stare at us. I felt awkward as hell standing there, but I sucked it up and smiled. I glanced at Huey, who had his jaw clenched together and his hands balled up into fists. He slowly walked over to Jazmine and kneeled beside her wheel chair. She stared down at him, the blank look never leaving her eyes. She still looked dead inside.

Suddenly, she grabbed his hand with her thin one and held his for a moment. I could hear Huey sucking in a breath, like he was trying to calm himself down, "I'll be back Huey, "She whispered, "I promise. "She squeezed his hand. From where I was standing, it looked like he squeezed hers back.

Huey and I helped Tom pack the rest of Jazmine's things before it was time to load Jazmine into the car. Sarah said it was alright for us to follow them to the airport where Jazmine's cousin was supposed to be. From there, the plane would take her far away.

The ride over there was silent. Granddad was coughing nearly the entire way, which was basically the only noise in the car. I could hear our hearts beating.

At the airport, Granddad helped Tom unload Jazmine's shit and we followed them inside. Sarah had gone up to the ticket booth and was talking to some white lady while Jazmine sat near the waiting area, staring down at her hands. Cindy was trying to talk to her, but it was no use. Jazmine had gone back to being the silent bitch.

Sarah came back with Jazmine's ticket. Jazmine's cousin, some dark skinned girl called Ally, was talking on the phone with someone, calling the person Auntie and shit. That must've been the woman they were sending Jazmine to. Granddad was chatting with Tom, I guess trying to make it seem like everything was normal.

We stayed there for god knows how long until Jazmine and Ally were called up for their flight. There were a lot of tears from Cindy, who cried in her wheelchair as we walked Jazmine and Ally towards the plane. Huey was trying not to cry…and I didn't really know what to feel.

Jazmine and I really didn't run in the same circles. She was my brother's fuck buddy for a while there, basically becoming his girlfriend when she got pregnant, and was now his ex, getting shipped off to another state after losing their child. But when it was my turn to hug her, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I cried like a little bitch.

Huey and Cindy were shocked, "Yo, are ya okay? "Cindy asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I was bent over hugging Jazmine while crying, but I nodded, standing up straight, "Yeah, yeah, "I said, "I just…we gon' miss ya Jaz, "I admitted. Jazmine gave me a small smile, the smallest I'd ever seen her make. She was normally so bubbly and happy all the time, I thought it was some kind of disease. But now, the happiness was gone I guess.

Cindy had wheeled next to me and grabbed my hand, "I'm gonna miss her so bad yo, "She whispered. Ally began to wheel Jazmine onto the plane. Sarah and Tom were crying hard while Huey looked like he was about to murder someone just 'cause he was angry. Granddad was shaking a little. I wondered if his old heart could take all this at once.

"She'll be back, "I said, trying to make it seem like everything was gonna be okay. But at this point, I didn't even know if anything would ever be okay again, or at least normal somehow.

Our whole world got spun around and shit on in only a matter of months. Cindy got shot, Jazmine got pregnant, they both got beat on and Jazmine lost her baby. Now, she was leaving, and hopefully she'd come back someday. But something in my mind told me otherwise, but I didn't say anything.

"Life knows no fuckin' boundaries, huh? "I heard Cindy mutter. She squeezed my hand in hers and took a long breath. Jazmine and Ally were already on the plane, and it was getting ready to take off. We were all inside, watching as the plane started up.

Huey came over to us with Granddad, "C'mon kids, it's best for us to get goin' now, "Granddad said. Huey was fuming hard as we walked out of the airport and towards our car. There was a roar of an engine and a plane flew over our heads. It was Jazmine's plane, or the one she was in.

Cindy stopped dead in her tracks and stared up at it. Huey was already inside the car, but I could tell he was staring up at the plane, too. All of a sudden, he went Donkey Kong on us and started slamming his fists into the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare so loud it could've made my ears bled. Granddad had gone to the driver's side and started banging on the window for Huey to stop, but he couldn't.

Eventually, the noise died down, and all I could see was Huey's head against the wheel. Granddad looked tired as he slipped into the passenger's side. He dropped his cane and it landed on the cement, but he didn't bend over to pick it up.

"I want her to come back already, "Cindy said to me. She had tears coming down her face and she wiped them away with her other hand. I sighed, looking up at the plane as well. "Yeah, me too, "I replied. The plane soon got smaller and disappeared behind clouds.

Life really has no fucking boundaries.

* * *

It was near midnight when Huey came home.

After Jazmine left, he drove Cindy back home and then dropped Granddad and me off at the house. He left and hadn't come back.

I heard the door slam open and keys jingling. I got up and made my way towards my door. I could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. When I opened my door, I saw Huey. Man that nigga looked like shit.

He had gone drinking or something. He was stumbling around like an idiot and falling into the wall. His eyes were droopy and red as hell, redder than when he was crying. He saw me and started limping towards me, but he gave out and fell onto the floor with a thud. It was a good thing Granddad started plugging his hears at night.

"Yo nigga, what'chu doin'? "I asked. Huey groaned, trying to stand back up.

"She's gone, "He muttered. I sighed and helped him up, "Yeah nigga, she gone already, "I replied, helping him into his room at the other end of the hall. He fell onto his bed face first, but he didn't make any noise. I felt kinda bad; Jazmine was gone.

"She'll come back bro, "I assured him, but Huey didn't even reply. I leaned over the bed and grabbed him by his afro, pulling his head up. This nigga fell asleep on me.

I dropped his head and headed out of the room, closing the door behind me. It was dark and quiet as hell…too quiet. Would it always be like this now?

In my room, I had all my familiar shit with me. I had my girlfriend asleep in her bed at home, more than Huey could say. Suddenly, I heard something…it sounded like…crying.

It came from Huey's room.

I decided to go back in to see what that nigga was doing now. When I stepped in, he was on the floor of his bed. This nigga fell asleep hard five seconds ago and now was crying on the floor like a big baby! "Nigga why ain't ya asleep? "I asked. Huey only shook his head, "A-Aya, "He muttered.

I arched a brow, "Nigga what? "Had he seen someone tonight? It made me wonder for a second; had my brother done fucked someone else the day that Jazmine left for shitsville?

"Sh-she would've been called Aya, "Huey whispered his answer, "If the baby was a girl. "

I stopped dead. The baby. That was what he was talking about, "For a boy, he would've been named Caesar…, "

Caesar was once Huey's homeboy back in the day when we lived in Chicago, along with Cairo. We hadn't heard from either of them since coming to Woodcrest, but I guess he must've still felt close to him if he wanted to name his kid after him. I scratched my head, "Wha' did Jazmine want? "I asked.

"She wanted Aya, "Huey sobbed. He was drunk, but he was being honest. A drunk person never lies. He got back up and sat on his bed, "I didn't want this to happen, but I wasn't about to leave her because of it, "Huey stated, "I chose the boy's name, she wanted Aya if the baby was a girl. "He shoved his head into his hands and bawled.

I had never really thought about what Huey must've been feeling after losing the baby. I knew Jazmine was upset, but Huey just acted like Huey. He didn't really change, or so I thought. Now, he was bawling like a five year old in his room while drunk, thinking about Jazmine and the kid they could've had.

I bent over in front of him and undid his shoes, taking them off. I stood back up and pulled off his sweater and more or less tried to undue his pants, but he ended up doing it after I made him. I pushed him back onto his bed and pulled his covers over his body, "It's been a long ass day nigga, "I said, "Don't think 'bout 'em right now. Think 'bout you, "

Huey's eyes told me thank you, but he fell asleep.

* * *

**till next time**

**xoxoxo, Queen **


	13. Cindy, Months

**Finally time for me to update this one. Next up is Smoke and Shadows. I've gone over the story several times to refresh my memory, but I'm sure there might be a few slight mistakes, since it's been a while since I've written for this story. This isn't a very long chapter, but I think Riley's is gonna be longer. **

* * *

"I got Huey hooked up with tha' Natalie girl, "Riley said smoothly. He ran his hand through my hair and I sighed, "Bound to happen, I guess, "I muttered. Riley arched his brow, "Babe, somethin' wrong? "He asked. I shook my head, "I-it just doesn't feel right. "

It had been nearly two months since Jazmine left. I had only been out of my chair for a few weeks now, and it was still kinda painful to walk. The last time I spoke to Jazmine was about three weeks ago.

She sounded…happy.

She talked on and on about her new school and the friends she'd made. She even talked about some nigga called Mathew or something and how he wanted to take her out on a date. She also told me she was walking again, too. Her aunt was treating her real good, her cousin came around a lot, things were going good.

It devastated Huey when he found out she was seeing other people. I guess this was Riley's solution to Huey's problems.

"It'll be fine, "Riley insisted, "Natalie's been around since we was kids in schoo', an' she knows about Jaz. She knows the boundaries. "He tried to make me feel better, but I still felt funny. I shook it off, though, "So, the party, "I change the subject, "You wanna go? "

"'Course, "Riley flashed a big grin.

There was this huge party happening in a week, sort of a like a middle of the year party.

Shit, the middle of the year.

"Damn Riley, you almost in high school, "I joked. Riley didn't like being a year younger than me; he never did. It didn't help that Huey was already ending his sophomore year and heading into his junior year. Riley only rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, wassup then, "He winked at me and I laughed, "So, when are you gettin' your license, too? Didn't Huey get one like after freshman year? "

"Yeah, cause we only have Granddad takin' care of us, somethin' like that, "Riley shrugged, "I'll be able to get my license early, too, but then I'll be stuck workin' like Huey. "I laughed at him, "At least you'll be able to drive, "I pointed out. Riley shrugged, "It'll be nice. At least I won't have to keep askin' Huey fo' rides around anymore. "

I heard someone open my bedroom door and mama came in, "Cindy, sweetie? It's Jazmine. "

I jumped up and rushed over to her, grabbing the phone. I put it to my ear, "Hello, Jazmine? "I said.

"Hi Cindy! "Her voice was perkier than it had been three weeks ago. I returned to sitting with Riley on the floor. He watched me talk to her, "Aye, how's it over there? "I asked casually. "Oh, it's so great Cin, "Jazmine said. She sounded giddy, like she was really excited about something.

"Yeah? "I quirked up an eyebrow, but I realized she couldn't see me. Riley only snickered, "Yeah, Mathew's been really nice. We went on another date yesterday. He took me to a carnival and won me a big stuffed bear! It was so nice. "

I cringed at that. Riley saw this and put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't tell if he'd heard her because his face was blank. I continued to talk, "So, are you stayin' over there the entire year? "I decided to ask. It was a long shot, but I had to know. There was a pause on Jazmine's side, like she was thinking about what to say.

"Yeah, I think so. "She finally said.

I couldn't hide my sadness from Riley. He gave me a look and I waved him off, "So, are ya plannin' to visit for the summer at least? "I then asked. I heard her huff, "Yeah, I am. "She sounded upset, like she was angry that I was talking to her about coming back home. I only continued to talk, "I miss ya Jaz, "I said.

"I miss you too Cin, "She sounded sincere, but she didn't miss me enough to come back sooner, obviously. I heard someone else talking to her, "I gotta go, my cousin's here to take me to the movies. See ya Cin, "

"Bye Jaz, "And she hung up.

"So, wha' did she say? "Riley asked. I sighed, "She's stayin' over there for tha rest of the year, "I replied. I laid back onto the floor to stare at the ceiling, "She sounds so happy Riley, like she's jus' made a whole new life fo' herself, away from us. "

"Ya know she loves ya Cin, "Riley said, rubbing my head, "She's jus' findin' a new world out there. "

I chuckled, "You're soundin' like Huey, "I commented. Riley smirked, "Don't insult me girl. "He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he pulled away. "So, about that party, "I changed the subject. I didn't want to talk about Jazmine anymore, it hurt too much. Riley got the hint and we began to discuss the party plans.

After a while, Huey called him up. Riley and I headed downstairs and outside, where Huey was waiting in Dorothy. When he saw me, he turned off the car and got out, marching straight over to me like he was on a mission, "Have you spoken to her? "He asked me.

Jazmine didn't talk to Huey at all. She didn't call him, she didn't text him, nothing. It was kinda sad, but then again, she must still be angry at him for how he treated her.

I nodded, "Yeah, "

"What did she say? "

"She…she stayin' over there for tha rest of the year, "I said, my voice cracking. I saw his expression go from hopeful to complete misery. He sighed, "Okay, "And turned around and got right back into Dorothy.

Riley told me about Huey's breakdown the night Jazmine left. He told me about how Huey went out and got drunk and then came home crying about the kid they lost. It made me feel bad for him; Huey was feeling a lot of emotions right now. It must be hard.

"I'll see ya Cin, "Riley said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Riley didn't really show a lot of PDA in front of Huey. He said he didn't want to make Huey sad, since he didn't have Jazmine to love on or anything. I completely understood and agreed, although sometimes I wish he would.

He hopped into the passenger's side and give me a sly wink before Huey took off. I watched them on the sidewalk until they had left my neighborhood.

There was nothing really for me to do. Jazmine was my go to girl; I didn't have anyone else. These past two months was just me and Riley. Now, I was feeling like total shit. I didn't give a crap about the party, about being a sophomore, I just wanted summer to come so I could see Jazmine again.

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. It felt like summer would never come. I mentally slapped myself. I didn't even know if Jazmine was gonna come, I was just going off on something she'd said in the moment. She might never come back now, she was having too much fun over there. Mrs. Dubois told me to give her time, that she just needed to heal, but it had already been two months.

* * *

"Damn, I wish she'd call me, "I said.

Riley and I sat in the Wuncler Park together. Huey had gone off with Natalie on a second date, and Riley and I decided to get some air. It had been about a month since I last spoke to Jazmine, and it was making me nervous. I didn't know what she was up to, or what she was planning on doing. I felt like we had finally lost connection.

"Don't worry Cin, "Riley said, "I'm sure she'll call. Jus' give her some more time, aight? "

Riley had matured a lot in the past three months. He was actually passing all his classes and was starting to look into a career path for high school. The end of the year was only a few months away, and then he'd be a freshman. I guess after all this, he decided to look out for himself. We stopped thieving with Ed and Rummy a while back, so now he was just getting his act together for high school.

"These days are just blurrin' together, "He said, staring at the scenery. I sighed, "Yeah, everythin's just goin' by so fast now. "

It really did feel like everything was going by fast. The days seemed shorter, everything felt like it was being done in minutes instead of hours. I was still counting on summertime, but after not hearing from Jaz in over a month, my hopes of her coming began to deflate.

"What should we do for summer? "I then asked. Riley shrugged, "I'm still tryna make it to freshman year Cin. I have a lot of work to do from earlier this year when I was playin' around. I gotta get serious, "He leaned forward, "Huey's just gettin' smarter, ya know. "

"I thought he gave up? "I asked. Riley laughed, "Nah, for a bit he was. Cuttin' class, drinkin', you know. But he's actually doin' better now. Maybe he's gettin' over her. "

I shook my head, "Don't say that, "I whispered. Riley turned to me, "What? "

"Don't say that, "I repeated, louder, "Huey loves Jazmine. "Riley rolled his eyes, "Cindy, open yo eyes, "He snapped back. It took me by surprise, Riley had never done that before, "What do you mean, Riley? "I asked.

"Look, Jazmine ain't comin' back, "Riley said, staring at the ground, "Huey's just movin' on. We're all tryna move on Cindy. "

"Move on? "I stood up in front of him. He looked up at me, "How can I move on? She's my best friend, my homegirl! "I felt the tears coming on, but I forced myself to not cry. I couldn't cry right now, not yet.

Riley scoffed, "Cindy, I know ya miss her. We all do. But we have to face it—Jazmine's gone Cin. She's gone and she probably ain't comin' back anytime soon. She's happy over there, she likes it there. We need to move on. "

"I can't move on Riley, "I shot back. I felt tears falling down my face, "How can she forget about us Riley? We're her family! "

Riley sighed. I bawled into my hands, I didn't care. Jazmine had been my best friend since I was nine. We did everything together. How could she just forget about us? About me? About her home, her real home? Didn't she miss her parents, her school, her other friends?

Did I finally lose her?

* * *

I couldn't sleep. It was dark in my room, and normally I can sleep in the dark, but tonight was different. Mama was fast asleep, and I got up and went downstairs to get something to eat. However, when I got back upstairs to sleep again, I couldn't sleep. So, I did what I had done before—I called Riley.

"Huh? "He answered. He was asleep, it was two in the morning. I rubbed my arm, "Hey, uh, Riley, I can't sleep. "I said. I heard him groan, and there was a pause, "Fine, I'll be there in a minute, "

Within ten minutes he was knocking on my bedroom window with rocks. Quietly, I went back downstairs and opened the door. Instead of letting him inside, I sat with him on the steps to my house. He was wearing a pajama pants and a wife beater with Nike slides and a jacket that wasn't zipped up. His cornrows were pretty frizzy, but it looked cute.

"Wha's wrong? "He asked.

"I dunno, "I looked up. You could barely see the stars, but there were enough to stare at, "I just, I never thought life was gonna end up like this fo' us, "I admitted, "I never saw this shit comin'. "

Riley chuckled, "Believe me Cin, none of us did. But, shit happens. Even though we hate it…it can't be changed. "He slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. He smelled good, like he had just showered. It was nice.

"Yeah, "I said. I looked up at him, "At least I have you, "He looked down at me and grinned, giving me a kiss, "Yeah, at least I have ya, "He agreed. He continued to hold me while we stared at the stars, "I've never really looked at stars, "He said, "They're kinda pretty, "

"They are, "I rubbed his chest. The night was quiet, surprisingly. Maybe all the crazy drama was over with, and I could move on with my life.

Moving on sounded scary, though. I didn't want to move on, I wanted Jazmine to come home. But, as Riley rubbed my back with his hand, I began to really think about it. Maybe…maybe I needed to move on. It hurt so much to think about Jazmine, it hurt so much to know that she wasn't at home, and it hurt to know I wouldn't see her the next day.

"Wha' if Jaz never comes back? "I asked Riley, but my voice was so low I didn't know if he'd heard me. He did though, and replied: "Then we keep living. Together. "

* * *

**So Riley's now growing up three months later. I hope y'all ain't too mad at me for Huey and Jazmine seeing other people, but it is what it is. R&amp;R**

**xoxoxo, Queen**


	14. Riley, Home

**Finally updating this one! Read the very bottom for some updates, I don't wanna spoil the chapter (: I do wanna say I'm sorry for the long waited update. For those that don't know, about a month or so ago my old computer crashed and I lost all my files for this story and my other two, so I've spent this past month trying to recreate my chapters. **

* * *

Spring break was already a week away. I had no plans, except for hanging with Cindy. Huey and Natalie seemed to be hitting it off, but he didn't actually say anything about her when I asked. He just went on dates with her. At school, she'd sit with us at lunch and they'd talk, but he looked so…bored. Like, hella bored. I'd never seen him that bored before.

Cindy and I were doing great. Just a few days ago we went on a date to some kinda carnival at the park, and Cindy caught a dumbass trying to snatch her purse so she kicked him in the nuts and upside the head while I bashed him pretty good. We got thrown out, but it was a pretty good date if you ask me.

I couldn't tell if Huey was still caught up over Jazmine, but we promised not to mention her.

"Hey, Riley, "Cindy said. She was sitting next to me in my room. I was playing video games and she was just chilling, drinking Coke and on her phone. "Yeah? "I asked. I was still playing, and she didn't seem to mind, "So, spring break, "She began, like she was trying to hint at something.

"What 'bout spring break? "I asked. She poked my side, "I wanna go to tha' concert, "She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you even know who gonna be playin'? "I asked. Cindy shrugged, "Who cares. It's some local band I think, but point is they gonna be playing at the park. It'll be something fun to do, "

"Fun, huh, "I never knew Cindy was into bands or concerts, but then again, she was probably just trying to think of something for us to do.

Cindy didn't like being at home a lot. She and her mother were still getting into arguments and what not, her mom still drank, only now, she drank because of looking at the medical bills Cindy had built up after being in the hospital a few times.

Mr. and Mrs. Dubois came around some, too. Couple weeks ago, Granddad had a little barbeque and he invited them. That was the first time they'd been by the house since Jazmine left. They used to come around all the damn time.

I could hear Granddad coming in from outside. He and Ruckus were talking about the yard or whatever, and then they began to talk about a bunch of other shit, too.

Someone knocked, "Who is it? "I asked. Huey came in looking like a piece of shit. He'd just come back from work I guess. He had car oil on his hands and arms and all over his clothes, "Ew nigga, you stank, "I teased. Huey scowled, "Granddad wanted me to make sure y'all still up here. "

"Where else would we be? "I asked.

Huey shot me a look, "Granddad knows you sneak out at night sometimes, Riley. He may be deaf, but he's not that deaf. "

I grabbed a pillow from behind me and threw it at him. He grabbed it and tossed it back onto my bed, "Grow up Riley, "He said smugly. Cindy giggled a little bit and it kinda made me mad, but I didn't let it get in too deep. Suddenly, Huey's phone began going off on some kind of ringtone that sounded like a song but it was hella gay.

"Wow Huey, ya got friends now? "I snickered. Huey laughed mockingly, "Ha, ha Riley, "He rolled his eyes and dug into his pants pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

Swear that nigga almost dropped.

His face got really white and his eyes got really big, like he was about to pass out from shock. Cindy and I gave him a look, "Uh, you okay? "I asked. Huey licked his lips, "It's Jazmine. "

I instantly put my game on pause and we both shot up, "Answer it fool! "I practically yelled. Cindy was about to say something but Huey had already answered the phone, putting it on speaker, "Hello? "He said.

"Hey Huey "Jazmine's familiar perky voice said from the other line. Huey sucked in a breath. He knew all too well about the boy she was seeing, but he really couldn't say shit because he was seeing someone else too.

"So, um, you're calling, "Huey stated stupidly. I wanted to slap him, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea because then she'd know that we were listening in on the conversation. Cindy grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Yeah, I am, "She replied with a little giggled, "I just thought I'd, I dunno, call. It's been a while since I've spoken to you or anyone else really. "

"It has been a while, "Huey sighed, "Have you spoken to your parents? "

"No, um, I haven't spoken to them in a while, "Jazmine sounded kind of nervous as she spoke, but her upbeat tone came back, "Hey, um, can I talk to you in private? "She asked.

All of our faces went white, "W-what do you mean? "Huey stuttered. Jazmine giggled, "I can hear my echo, I know I'm on speaker, "

Instantly, I started laughing, "Shut up Riley! "Cindy insisted, hitting my arm. We heard Jazmine chuckle, "Wow Cindy, I haven't heard you in a while. "

This made Cindy stop completely. She stared at the phone and opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something, but Jazmine continued to talk, "But, I really want to talk to Huey right now, "She said, "I promise I'll call you later. "

Cindy looked obviously hurt, but she only said, "Yeah, okay, "

Huey gave her an apologetic look before leaving, shutting the door behind him. This left me and Cindy. I glanced over at her. She looked angry but sad at the same time. Her fists were balled up and her eyebrow was twitching, like she was trying to keep her cool. "Are you okay? "I asked. I knew I would probably get yelled at, but it was worth a try.

But then, she turned to me and flung herself on top of me, knocking us both to the ground. She began balling her eyes out into my chest, "Sh-she doesn't e-even wanna t-talk t-to m-m-me! "She cried. I rubbed her back soothingly, "You don't know that Cin, maybe she just needed to tell Huey somethin', "

She sat up, allowing me to set up, too. We sat together on the floor, "Like what Riley? They haven't said anythin' since the left, and now all of a sudden she's callin' randomly? "Cindy was fuming.

I scowled at her, "I thought you'd be happy if she ever called again. You were cryin' and shit when she stopped calling! "I shot back, "I thought ya wanted her to reach out to Huey again. "

Cindy sighed and looked down at her legs, "I really did, "She whispered, "But, I thought she'd be callin' for me, "

I sighed. I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her closer to me, "Cin, Jazmine's just goin' through some things. We all are. It's been a long ass time since we seen her and I know you're just pissed. I'd be pissed too. But we need to think of Huey…he went through a lot of shit too with Jaz. "

Cindy calmed down a little as I held her. I felt her head nod, "Yeah, "She whispered, "For Huey. "

I pulled away just a little bit and stared at her, "Maybe he'll come back in soon, "I said. She smirked and kissed me on the cheek, "Doubt it. "

But, as if he'd heard us, Huey popped the door open. His phone was in his hand, but it wasn't on the call screen anymore, so he must've hung up with Jazmine. What caught my eye was the fact that he was crying. He wasn't balling like Cindy had been, but I could see water streaks down his face and his eyes were red.

"What happened? "Cindy asked, "Is Jaz okay? "

"Yeah, yeah, "Huey answered, "She is. "

"Well then? "Cindy and I stood up, walking over to Huey at the doorway, "Wha' did she say? "

"She…, "He looked like he didn't even know how to process whatever the hell Jazmine had said, "She what? "Cindy pushed. Suddenly, Huey began smiling. And laughing. I thought for a second the nigga had finally snapped and had gone crazy. But he looked at us with tears still in his eyes, "She…She's coming home, guys. Jazmine's coming home. "

* * *

"It's only for a visit, "I pointed out.

Cindy and I were at the Dubois place, hanging up streamers and balloons. Mr. Dubois was actually pretty okay now. He and Cindy had put everything in the past. Besides, we're here for Jazmine. Mrs. Dubois was the one who was mainly talking to us, anyways. Mr. Dubois kind of hung back.

Currently, we were hanging up some lame ass decorations because Jazmine's flight was landing in a few hours. Cindy had come up with the idea of decorating for Jazmine's return, even though she was only coming for a visit.

"Yeah, I know, "Cindy replied, tying a balloon around one of the lamps in the living room, "But still, she's comin' home. "

A week ago, Jazmine had randomly called Huey and announced that she was finally coming home. But, when she'd called Cindy a day or two later, she revealed that she wasn't staying; she was only coming for spring break, and she'd return to her aunt's place the Sunday before school started back up. When Cindy told me she sounded heartbroken, but now she was all smiles with Mrs. Dubois, hanging streamers and balloons.

Huey was at home, getting cleaned up from work. After school today he'd gone straight to work instead of going home first and had only gotten back at five. It was currently 6:30 and Jazmine was supposed to be landing at around 8. I had looked on a map, and I knew it wouldn't take long for Jazmine to get here.

Cindy had gotten ready for the party a while ago. She wore a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a red tank top underneath a gray jacket or cardigan, whatever she called it, and a pair of sandals. She had done her makeup and hair, too. I hadn't even bothered changing yet, I was planning on just wearing what I had worn to school: jeans, my Timbs, and a fitted blue shirt. Cindy had wanted me to get changed, but I didn't really want to.

Honestly, I was kinda pissed that Jazmine was only coming for a visit. I guess she didn't wanna leave her new home or whatever.

There was a knock at the door, and Huey came in with Granddad. Huey wore a pair of jeans similar to mine and a gray Nike pullover with gray Nike shoes. He wore cologne, I could smell it. Granddad wore his signature outfit: pajama pants and a white shirt with flip flops and a light coat.

"Finally, didn't think ya would come, "I joked. Huey only smirked, "Why wouldn't I? "

This was getting really nerve-wrecking now. We still had a while to go, so we continued to decorate. By 6:50 we had decorated nearly every inch of the house in pink, baby blue, and light green streamers with matching balloons. Mrs. Dubois had baked a cake with pink frosting on it that said "Welcome Home" in swirly white icing. Now, all we could do was wait.

While everyone was in the living room, I saw Huey slip up the stairs. I checked to make sure if anyone else had seen him. No one had, so I followed him.

I could hear him walking around upstairs, so I followed his footsteps. And…I found him in Jazmine's room.

He sat on her bed, looking at his phone. He had turned on the light so her room was lit up, and I could see that her room was exactly the same as it had been when I had last been in there, only the bed was made. Huey noticed me, "I knew you'd see me leave, "He said.

I stepped into the room, "Why do ya say that? I asked.

"Because you always do. "He replied. I smirked, "I guess so. "

I sat with him on the edge of the bed. I quickly glanced at his phone…and I stopped before I could turn away.

It was a picture of him and Jazmine. This was obviously a while back, probably last summer. She wore a pink dress with long, strappy sandals and had her massive afro tied back into a bun. She was leaning into Huey with her arms on his chest and one of her legs was bent upwards, like when people kiss for the first time and their lower leg snaps back. Huey had his arms around her waist and was wearing a muscle shirt with cargo shorts and flip flops. What I noticed the most was that they were smiling.

"This was last summer, "He said, sniffing, "We went to the park with a couple of friends from school. She had wanted to take a picture together, "He smiled at the memories. He turned off his phone and looked up, blinking back tears, "You know something? "

"What? "

"I've always been jealous of you and Cindy, "He stated. I did a double take, "What? Why? "I asked. I didn't even know Huey was capable of being jealous, and he was jealous of ME.

"Through all that shit we went through a few months ago, you and Cindy were still able to make it work, "He chuckled softly. I instantly felt bad. I felt bad because I realized that it must've hurt Huey every day to have to watch me and Cindy be happy while he was miserable, "Jazmine and I…we couldn't make anything work. I was too selfish; she was too desperate…it just didn't work. "

"Maybe it can, "I said. He looked at me this time.

Suddenly, Cindy came into the room, "C'mon guys, it's time to go! "She said. Huey stood up and turned to help me up.

Mr. and Mrs. Dubois drove their car and took Granddad with them while Huey took Dorothy and drove me and Cindy. It took a while to get to the airport, but I remembered the drive from the last time we'd came. Once there, we all ran inside and waited in some kind of line before being let into the actual airport.

We searched around before finding Jazmine's terminal. Her flight was landing any minute now, so all we had to do was wait.

Cindy and I stood together, looking out the large windows, "I've missed her, "She said. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "We all did, "I said, leaning down to kiss her. I remembered what Huey had said, how he was jealous of me, of us.

Life knew no boundaries, but me and Cindy always knew a way around. Even though her mother had instilled into her mind that men were bad and were the scum of the earth, Cindy never let that get between us. If she had, we wouldn't be here right now.

Suddenly, a plane landed. It was her plane.

Cindy looked at me with a gleam in her eyes that I hadn't seen in months. It made me smile. A couple of other people came out of the plane and into the building. I felt someone behind me, so I turned around and found Huey, "What's wrong? Ya scared now? "I asking jokingly. Huey only slapped me upside the head.

"Now boys don't be roughin' it up in here, "Granddad scolded us, "We gotta look nice in front of these white folk. "

"Sorry Granddad, "We both said. Suddenly, I heard Cindy gasp.

Turning around, I spotted a familiar mass of strawberry blonde afro and large emerald green eyes. She had on a hoodie and sweats with sandals, and dragged behind her suitcases and all kinds of shit. I heard Huey get all choked up like he was about to cry again.

She smiled at all of us, but her eyes rested on Huey.

"Huey. "

"Jazmine. "

* * *

**I really want to focus more on Cindy and Riley, but I felt like I needed to bring Jazmine home for a bit. There's just a huge hole with Jazmine being gone, &amp; being a Juey fan that kills me augh. I'm trying to get Riley and Cindy to a more mature level after these past three months, like Riley getting his act together and so on. Also in the way they speak, Riley's starting to use better grammar than before, and so is Cindy. They're still pretty thuggish, but they're growing up.**

**xoxoxo, Queen**


	15. Cindy, Stronger

**It's been a while since I've updated this story. I had to re-read the last couple of chapters to remember this. School's been very busy and life has been even more busy. **

* * *

The ride home was awkward. I don't know how else to describe it.

Jazmine had a warm welcoming hug from Mr. and Mrs. Dubois, and she hugged me and Mr. Freeman. Riley got a hug too, but she stopped at Huey for a sec. They kinda looked at each other, like they was deciding on whether or not to hug or shake ends. After a minute, Jazmine decided to hug him, but there were no other words between them. Now, in the car, there was nothing but silence.

Riley sat next to me. I knew he was just as uncomfortable as I was, but I was trying to ignore it for the most part. Every couple of minutes, Riley would ask some stupid question, and Jaz would give a half-assed answer, but otherwise the car ride remained silent.

Riley grabbed my hand and squeezed. I sighed, this was not going as planned.

Huey looked just as nervous as us. I could barely see his face, but every time we passed another car, their lights would flash on his face for a second and I could see his expression. He looked worried and angry at the same time. I could see his hands gripping the steering wheel like they were the problem. Jaz only sat next to him and stared out the window, looking at god knows what because there wasn't anything interesting outside anyways.

We pulled up at the Dubois house. I jumped out of the car, ready to get inside. Riley was behind me, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "Wait, "he muttered to me. He nudged my side and looked at Jaz.

Jaz was slowly getting out of the car, staring at her house. It looked like she'd forgotten what it looked like. In the streetlight, I could see her eyes looking the house up and down, like she was tryna remember it. She shut her car door and walked to the trunk, where her stuff was. Huey got out of the car and walked back with her, opening the car. It looked like she was trying to pull out all her shit alone, but Huey grabbed on to a bag and pulled it out for her. Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Dubois came with Mr. Freeman.

Riley pulled me inside the house, "She's gonna be difficult, "Riley said to me. "What do ya mean? "I asked. It sounded like he was angry.

"I hope she plans on stayin' the whole week, "he crossed his arms over his chest, "Did you see how she acted towards Huey? Like it's his fault for all the bullshit that hap—, "I cut him off before he could finish, "Let's be happy she's back. Didn't you miss her? "I asked.

"Of course I did, "he said, "We all did. But I dunno if she missed us. "

That stung for a second. I was about to lash out, say something smart, something to tear his argument down, but I couldn't. What if she hadn't missed us? What if she loved it so much in Virginia and made so many new friends that she'd forgotten all about us? About me, her best friend?

At least, I was her best friend.

Huey brought Jaz into the house, followed by her parents and Mr. Freeman. With the house all decorated, Jaz's eyes widened.

"We decorated for the occasion, "I said, like I needed an explanation, "Y'know, "

Jaz smiled at me, "Yeah, I know. "she wheeled her suitcases in and set them beside the couch. She looked around the room, looking at all the furniture and decorations like she'd never seen any of them before. She looked at everything as if she was looking at it for the first time.

She sat down on the couch. Mrs. Dubois was with her, "You hungry honey? "she asked, "We made a few of your favorites for dinner. "

"Yeah mom, I'm starving, "Jaz replied. Mrs. Dubois got back up and practically sprinted to the kitchen to make a plate for Jaz. Mr. Freeman sat down on a chair and turned on the TV, "I dunno about y'all, but there's a game goin' on that I can't miss, "he changed it to a basketball game. Mr. Dubois sat down on another chair to watch the game with Mr. Freeman.

Mrs. Dubois came back into the room with a huge plate. Mr. Dubois got up as she came over, "I'm going to put all your things back in your room, Jazmine, "he stated. Was it really her room anymore? Jaz only nodded, "Thanks, dad, "she smiled at him.

Jaz looked exactly the same. She had her green eyes, big hair, beautiful smile. She didn't look different, she acted different. Jaz ate a little bit of the food her mom had brought her. Me and Riley sat down on the couch. I didn't say anything to her as I sat down, and I didn't really even look at her.

Finally, Jaz stopped eating, "Hey Cindy, "she said to me. I looked at her, "Can you help me unpack some things? "she asked.

Riley nudged my back, like he was tryna tell me to go. I gulped and nodded. We stood up and left the room, and I could feel Huey's eyes burning into our backs.

Despite acting like she didn't even remember the house, Jaz knew the way to her room. She went inside and turned on the lights. I hadn't been in her room since the day she left, but it looked exactly the same. Jaz stopped at the door and looked around. Sighing, she walked in, "I hate this color, "she stated, gesturing to the walls. It kinda threw me off; Jaz loved pink. At least, she used to.

I sat down on her bed, looking at my shoes. I didn't know what to say to her anymore. I thought I knew, I rehearsed our reunion in my head over and over again. But it wasn't the same in real life.

"Cindy, "Jaz sat down next to me. I blinked back some tears and looked at her, but she was already crying.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, "Jesus Christ, Jaz, why are you crying? "I asked. She threw her arms around me and hugged me, "Because I missed you, "she whispered.

Those words just knocked me down. I started bawling big time, right there with her. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tighter, "I missed you too Jazzy, "I said in between trying to breathe. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but I did it.

After a moment, Jaz pulled away. "What are you planning to do this week? "she asked. It was random, but I guess it was better than crying. I rubbed my face, "I dunno, Riley wants to go out a couple of times. "

"What about Ed and Rummy? "she asked. I couldn't help but laugh. Ed and Rummy only really hung out with Riley. After we stopped going out with them a while back, they mostly stayed downtown to continue doing whatever they wanted to do. Occasionally, Riley would tell me that he was hanging out with them, but it had been weeks since their last hangout.

"They're around, "I said, "Still stupid and rich. "

Jaz laughed, a genuine laugh. I hadn't heard her laugh like that in a while.

There was a knock on the door. I went to open it, expecting Riley, but instead, Huey was standing there. He looked distressed, like he was going to do something but was scared to do anything. I was silent, and I gave him a look, cause I was tryna ask him what he was doing without saying anything.

"Who is it? "Jaz asked. Before I could lie, Jaz was standing behind me. She grabbed the door and pulled it further open. Huey kinda stood there, not speaking. I heard Jaz take a sharp breath. It was awkward to stand in the middle of them, and all I wanted to do was bolt.

"Hey, um, I'm gonna go talk to Riley, "I said. Jaz nodded, but she didn't say anything. Huey glanced at me as I walked past him slowly.

"Come on, "I heard Jaz say. I turned around to look back just as Huey had stepped into her room. Jaz closed the door behind him.

Downstairs, Riley was arguing with Mr. Freeman about going home. Riley was ready to leave, but Mr. Freeman wasn't. Riley saw me and stopped, telling Mr. Freeman something before walking over to me. I pulled him with me into the kitchen, away from everyone else.

"What happened? "he asked. He touched my face, he could probably tell I was crying. I touched my side. The doctors told me that whenever I felt stress or something, my gunshot wound would hurt a lot. I reached into one of the cabinets where Mrs. Dubois kept her medicine and popped some Advil into my mouth. Riley got me something to drink and I swallowed.

"She missed me, "I said, but my voice cracked. Riley cracked a smile and pressed his forehead to mine, "She really missed me, "

"Of course she did, "he said, "You're her best friend. "

"She's changed so much, "I added. We sat down on the kitchen floor, facing each other. I held the glass of water in my hand, "She walked into her room and the first thing she said is that she hates the color of it. "

"Jaz hates pink? "Riley whistled in disbelief, "Wow, she really is different. "

I sighed, looking down into my glass, "What if she's changed in other ways, too? What if she's not the same…, "

"Cin, "Riley grabbed my hand, "You knew she was gonna change. We all knew. She's been gone for a long time, it's different where she went to. She left the fuckin' state. "he was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't helping.

After a moment, I spoke, "Huey's up there with her, "I said, "They're alone. "

Riley smirked, "I wonder if he'll tell her about Natalie, "he rubbed the back of his head. I had to roll my eyes, "You and I both know they ain't serious. "I pointed out, "They've only been on like three dates. "

"Four, "Riley chuckled, "But you're right. Huey hasn't looked at anyone like the way he looks at Jaz. "

Mr. Freeman and Mr. Dubois shouted in the other room, probably at the TV. Mrs. Dubois said her husband's name, like she was tryna calm him down. I rested my head on my knees, "I want her to stay. "I said.

"We all do, "Riley replied, "But she has a life back in Virginia now, too. "

"Her first life was here, though, "I argued, but I knew he was right. Jaz had a new life somewhere else, away from us. God knows what she did, where she went, how she changed. I only had a small glance at her new ways.

We heard footsteps come downstairs. Getting up, we walked back into the living room as Huey and Jaz came in. I glanced at my phone, they had been up there for at least twenty minutes. Suddenly, I heard Riley snicker and cough, like he was choking down a laugh. Confused, I looked at him. He pointed to Huey, who stood back against a wall away from Mr. Freeman and Mr. Dubois.

Huey looked tired, he was sweating. I had to look back at Jaz. She was just as tired looking, and she had pulled her afro into a bun. Her cheeks were really red, and she had changed clothes. Then, it clicked. My face turned bright red and I looked down. Riley leaned in to my ear and whispered, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' or what? "

I grinned, "I'm thinkin', "I whispered back.

Riley walked over to Huey, and I walked over to Jaz. I nudged her with my elbow, "Y'all were up there a long time, "I said as casually as I could. I looked at Jaz, and she looked back at me with an annoyed face, but she chuckled, "And? "she asked.

I shrugged, "Nothin', "was all I said. She didn't need to say anything, I already knew. Mrs. Dubois saw us and waved at Jaz to go sit with her, and she did. I went back to my place as Riley came up behind me, "They did, "he whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes, "You ain't need to tell me, "

* * *

Riley had texted me later that night after I'd gone home. He told me that Huey told him that after I had left, he and Jaz talked for like two minutes before they fucked. They did it really quietly, cause they didn't want anyone else hearing. But their appearance gave it away, at least for Riley and me. Riley also told me that Huey was taking Jaz out again. She had agreed to go on a "date" with him.

Now, it was the next day, early, and I was walking my dog in the park near my house. It was a sunny day, and I was ready to see Jaz later on. I had my headphones in and I was jamming to The Weekend while my dog, Lyla, jogged alongside me. A few weeks ago, mom had gotten me a German Shepard, a.k.a. Lyla. Lyla slept with me in my room, and helped me with my therapy and PTSD.

It was pretty much known that I suffered from PTSD. Jaz did, too. Mine was from getting shot, and hers was from getting attacked and having a miscarriage. My mom's solution was getting me a dog, and Jaz's parent's solution was sending her out of the state.

As I walked with Lyla, I could hear something behind me over my music, like heavy footsteps. I gripped Lyla's leash harder, ready to bolt as soon as the person got nearer. But, when I turned around, it was only Natalie.

Natalie was this white girl from our school that Riley knew because he had her for a class, but she changed out of it. She had dark brown hair and big green eyes; she was slim and was athletic, like how I was before I got hurt. I had never spoken to Natalie before, but Riley had given Huey her number or whatever and they hit it off.

"You're Cindy, right? "she asked. She rubbed her cheek with a long, fake nail the color of a lime. I nodded, "Yeah, you're Natalie. "I said, but it was more of a statement. She nodded anyways, "Yeah, like, have you heard from Huey? "she asked, "I called him yesterday but he didn't reply. "

I guess Huey never told Natalie.

"Oh yeah, he's around, "I said, and I started walking away. She grabbed my arm with her lime fingernails to stop me, "Can you like, get him to call me back? "she begged. I sighed, "Yeah, I guess. "

Natalie smiled at me. She popped her gum and bounced away in the opposite direction, pulling out her cellphone. I wanted to tell her about Jazmine being back, but I figured it'd be better if Huey said something first, that way she'd know for sure that she was outta the picture.

Suddenly, Lyla started growling. I turned back around. A man was walking towards me, dressed like he was planning to work out. He wore Nike clothes and shoes and carried a large backpack. His eyes were covered by a pair of black shades, but his hair was the color of coal and his smile creeped me the fuck out.

I prayed silently that he would continue walking as I tried to get Lyla to keep moving, but because of my fucking luck, he stopped me, "Hey, aren't you Cindy McPhearson? "he asked me, his smile way too friendly. I tried to pull my arm from him, "Yeah, why? "

"I heard you were the girl that had her house broken into a few months ago, "he replied casually, "I heard you were hurt at the time. "

"Well, I guess a lot of people know, it was in the news. "I shrugged, trying to end the conversation. He continued to talk, though, "Yeah, how are you doing? "he then asked. I arched my brow, was he really trying to talk to me like he knew me?

"I'm fine, I really gotta go, "I said in on breath. I began to speed walk away with Lyla, who raced in front of me and pulled me along. I turned around to look at the man again. His creepy ass was staring at me as I walked away, "Just ignore it, "I muttered to myself as I turned back forward, "He ain't causing any real trouble. Only flip out if he follows you. "

Out of curiosity, I stopped at a bench a few yards away and looked back. But he was gone.

* * *

**So to recap a little so it'll all make sense: in the last chapter, Huey, Riley, and Cindy were preparing to welcome Jazmine back home for Spring Break. However, Cindy was upset because Jazmine was only going to stay for a week and would return back to Virginia. The chapter ended with Jazmine getting off the plane and greeting Huey, Riley, and Cindy at the airport. **

**xoxo, Queen**


End file.
